Power Rangers: Apocalypse
by ChernabogRocks
Summary: A villain emerges from the depths and threatens to bring about the Apocalypse upon the Power Rangers. Will they have what it takes to emerge victorious or will the villain finally bring about their destruction?
1. Chapter 1

_After much consideration, I decided that the original Chapter 1 was much too short. So, since Chapter 4 had too much content I decided to move a couple scenes to the Prologue/Chapter 1 to start some things off earlier. Chapter 4 can be expected in a couple days after this. Again, please review since it can often help the chapters come out faster if I have feedback to go on :)_

_Prologue _

_Beginning of the End_

Far in the depths of space he watched the planet Earth. He watched as team after team of Power Rangers overcame the greatest of odds. He had spent years of careful planning, gathering his forces, tracking down those who would serve under him, waiting for the right time to strike. The rangers wouldn't know what hit them until it was too late. Soon, very soon he would be the ruler of the universe, where others failed he would succeed. Now comes the apocalypse...........

_The Mystic Mothers Palace_

The Snow Prince walked hurriedly to the Mystic Mothers chambers. Very rarely were people summoned to see her, the last time he had been here the Master had tried to destroy the Mother and near succeeded. As he was making his way up the staircase lightning began raining down from the sky, he turned and saw the sky had become engulfed in darkness. He spun around at the sound of someone coming up behind him, the Mystic Mother had emerged from her chamber.

"Mystic Mother, are you all right...what..what is going on?" asked the Prince.

"The end Snow Prince, the end is upon us," she replied in a hushed whisper.

"Yes" a voice boomed "the end is here and you Rita Repulsa shall help break the world."

A bolt of lightning struck at the feet of Snow Prince, sending him skidding across the stone tiles of the palace. Before he fell into unconsciousness the last thing he heard was the Mystic Mothers scream.

_Mariner Bay_

Angela Fairweather made her way through the Aquabase. It still amazed her that they had been able to get it repaired. As she entered the debriefing room she scanned it quickly noticing that Joel as usual was running late.

"Ms. F, how good to see you today" Joel said, sidling up to her as he came in behind her.

"Hello Joel" she smiled taking a seat next to Dana as Captain Mitchell looked up from the folder sitting in front of him.

"Now then" he began. "I'm sure you are all wondering why you've been called here." the Captain gestured towards a monitor mounted on the wall behind him, pictures of a large hole in a desert flashed across the screen.

"Earlier today a large earthquake hit in the same area of desert as the Tomb of Forever" he paused a moment as the screen zoomed in on the ancient ruins "afterwards it was discovered that the sarcophagus that opens to the Shadow World was missing."

"How is this possible" piped up Kelsey from the back of the room. "It can't be Bansheera, we locked her away and any of her followers have been destroyed"

"Which" Ms. Fairweather answered "Is the problem, if it's not Bansheera then who?"

The Captain let the question hang in the air a moment as he pulled a briefcase up onto table.

"Sir, perhaps we should contact other rangers and see what they know?" suggested Carter

"I agree and perhaps" replied Captain Mitchell "These will be useful in the days to come" He unlocked the case, revealing the rescue morphers.

One by one each other rangers came forward to claim their morpher. Strapping them to their wrists they looked up at the captain ready and determined to face what might come.

_Centaur B_

Karone sat in her quarters, looking out the viewport at the small planet, lost deep in thought. She and the other rangers had come to this planet to answer a distress call. Her people had rebuilt a small colony on this planet but the colonists had failed in sending their weekly report and no contact had been made since.

She turned to look in the mirror across from her. She looked as tired as she felt, yet sleep never really came. At least not enough. Her head bobbed, and when she looked back up Ecliptor was reflected in the mirror.

"Impossible" she breathed, spinning around to see him still there. "You were destroyed when Zordon sacrificed himself"

Ecliptor chuckled "Was I now?" his stare bore through her "There's a new master now, will you serve or die alongside the others when the time comes?"

Karone tried to call for help but the words just wouldn't come, Ecliptor reached his hand out to stroke her cheek.

"Once evil, always evil. Do you think your strong enough to fight back the evil inside you, or will the darkness consume you?"

Karone backed away from him bumping into the wall, she squeezed her eyes shut repeating over and over

"I am good, not evil, your master won't control me" when she opened her eyes Ecliptor had vanished. She sank back into her chair brushing a tear from her face. "I can't be evil still"


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Notes: Ok, here it is, a much longer update. Props to Project314 for suggesting the idea of putting in a trailer, and for his feedback on it :) Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!_

**Voice Over "Thanks to the efforts of the Power Rangers, evil has always been stopped"**

Fade to the Mystic Force rangers filling the Master with good magic, making him explode in _Mystic Fate_

Cut to the Dino Thunder rangers destroying Mesogog with their combined powers in _Thunder Struck_

Cut to the S.W.A.T Megazord firing at the Omni's weak spot in _Endings_

**VO "........even when the odds were against them"**

Fade to Cyclopsis battling the Megazord, now missing one arm in _Doomsday_

Cut to the Aquabase being attacked by the Lifeforce Megazord in _Fate of Lightspeed_

Cut to SPD being overrun by Broodwing and an army of Krybots in _Endings_

**VO "Now those odds have never been higher........"**

Fade to the Time Force rangers running through their base as it shakes from explosions

Cut to a view of space as hundreds of gearships make their way to an unsuspecting planet

Cut to Bridge as he stands upon a skyscraper, the city around him in ruins.

**VO ".........or more deadly"**

Fade to the Mystic Force rangers in a hospital's waiting room

Xander: "I...I should have been there, this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been late"

Madison bursts into silent tears in one corner, Nick moves over to comfort her.

Nick: "He would want us to be strong, we will find out who did this"

Cut to Danny reaching over the edge of a cliff to Kendall as she holds on to a breaking root

Danny: "Take my hand, your almost there....please Kendall reach for me!"

Kendall "Danny...I love you"

Cut to Kim as she faces a hooded figure

Kim: "How, how could you betray us, you of all people?"

Cut to Andros holding his spiral saber as he faces an energy tube, Zhane and Ashely laying limp on the floor at his feet.

Andros: "No...not again, the first time was hard enough as it was...I can't destroy you again old friend"

**VO "Now begins....the apocalypse"**

_Chapter 1_

_Future in Peril_

Jen sighed as she browsed through the newest stack of paperwork that had been sent her way. Ever since the Rangers had returned from helping with the Mut-Orgs things had been quiet. She felt as though her life was in a rut, show up for work and work all day just to go home for some sleep to do it all over again the next day. Unfortunately things were going to change.

"Jen there's trouble" Alex reported as he ran up to her desk

"Trouble?" she asked raising an eyebrow "what kind of trouble?"

"It's Ransik, today while he was doing his volunteer work there was an attack, the guards with him were found unconscious, Captain Logan wants us to meet him in his office in five minutes" Alex replied.

So much for another typical day Jen thought as she rose from her desk and began heading for the Captains office.

"There you are" the Captain replied as Jen entered the office. Her friends were already waiting for her in the room. "Now then, since you're all here you are going to be given the task of bringing Ransik back" Captain Logan began. "Also, you will be sent to pick up Nadira to bring her back here until we're sure she will be safe from whoever has done this...good luck"

"Yes sir" replied the rangers, rising from their seats. As they began heading to their patrol cars Alex began assuming command. "Jen you go with Lucas and Trip to escort Nadira back here to base, Katie you come with me and we'll go over where the attack was and see if there's any clues as to who did this."

Nadira glanced up at her kitchen clock again. Her Daddy was hours late for their afternoon lunch, odd she thought he's never late. As the doorbell rang she couldn't help but feel excited, finally he had arrived better late than never. She was surprised though to see Jen at the door.

"Jen come in, I haven't seen you in weeks" she said ushering her, Lucas and Trip into the hallway.

"Nadira, your going to need to come with us for your own safety" Trip said. "You'd better grab a few things you might need the next few days we're not sure when it will be safe for you to come back here"

"But..but why, is Daddy alright, will he be coming with us?" Nadira asked in a worried tone, as she began heading to her room.

"I'm afraid...your fathers been kidnapped Nadira" Lucas said, putting a comforting arm around her.

"Kidnapped! Who would want to kidnap Daddy?" Nadira asked trying to hold back the tears.

"That's what we're trying to find out, but for now we'll need you to come with us" Jen replied as she helped Nadira with her packing.

Working with Alex wasn't a lot of fun for Katie, she preferred doing things her own way rather than having to follow Alex's constant instructions.

"Nothing over here Alex" she called over to him rising from the spot she had been crouched over. "Anything worth finding was picked up already"

"Maybe" Alex replied scanning the park "But Ransik wouldn't have gone without a fight, there must be something we're missing"

Katie sighed, and continued to wander amongst the trees. As she was searching she tripped over an exposed root, barely managing to catch herself on the trunk of the tree beside her. Her hand hit something wet and gooey. Wet she thought, trees aren't wet....as she looked at her hand she couldn't help but groan in disgust.

Alex came jogging over to her "Find anything yet?' he inquired

Katie held her slimed up hand to him "Does this count?"

Alex went quiet as he went around her to get a better look at the spot where the goo was on the tree. "Katie..I think you've found something"

She turned to see what it was he was staring at and saw what looked like a large blob of goo on the tree, something about it looked almost human in shape, but goo was...goo shaped, not human...

"So all you found was....goo?" Trip laughed

"Shush you, at least it's something to go on" Katie said grumpily "I don't think I'll ever stop washing this hand"

"If you've finished, we have more important things to discuss" interrupted Captain Logan. "The research team will finish analyzing the substance you found within the hour now the next thing we need to kno-"

"Captain!" interrupted an officer as he burst into the room "You have to come see this"

"What is it that's so important!" he barked at the young officer.

"It's...Ransik he's standing outside HQ but...he's not alone" The officer said in a rushed voice "There's these weird creatures with him and a golden robot.

"Frax!" exclaimed Jen "I thought he was destroyed in the year 2001"

The Captain hit the intercom on his desk "Get security to the main lobby now!" he turned to face the Rangers, "Go get Nadira then head to the debriefing room, I'll meet you there"

As the rangers ran down the hallway to where Nadira was being held a group of security officers went running past them, the hallway shook as an explosion from outside rocked the building. Nadira poked her head out the door "what's going on!" she cried out

"Your Daddy's here and he seems to have made new friends" Jen said, grabbing hold of Nadira "Follow us"

As they ran down the halls the building rocked again as another explosion hit. One of the new recruits came running up to them "Captain Logan sent me, get to the timeship docking bay, those creatures broke through our security with no problem"

"Nadiraaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Ransik's voice rang out from further down the hall

"Ok let's get moving, sounds like he's not far behind us" Alex said

The Rangers arrived minutes later at the docking bay, Captain Logan was waiting with the small group of security that had survived the first wave of the creatures.

"We don't have much time so listen up" the Captain began "the headquarters here isn't safe anymore, all personnel have been evacuated until we can regroup when the cavalry arrives" he paused before continuing "Jen I'm going to need you to go with Lucas and Trip on a mission to meet up with the Space Patrol Delta rangers and inform them of what happened here, we have reason to believe they may be in danger"

"But sir how do we know they're in any danger if they're in the past" asked Alex "I mean what if this was just another one of Ransik's schemes?"

"Right now how we know is enough, you'll be filled in once we've gotten to safety, Alex you, Katie and Nadira will come with me to the year 2009 where we will wait for you Jen in Silver Hills good luck to you all"

"Nadira! Get away from those wretched rangers" Ransik yelled from across the room

"Da...Daddy? Why, why are you doing this?" Nadira stammered

"Why...because I can my pet" he replied grinning "Because I can and because my Master says to"

Lasers went streaking through the air towards Ransik hitting the ground around him, temporarily unbalancing him "Go sir! We'll cover you" called the leader of the security force.

"You heard him let's go" the Captain commanded, boarding one of the timeships. "See you in Silver Hills Rangers"

As Jen and the others began initiating the countdown to launch they watched as the Captains ship was sent hurtling towards the portal, disappearing with a burst of light. As the countdown began and they sped towards the portal they saw on the monitor the destruction that had been dealt to Time Force Headquarters. Smoke filled the sky, fire spread across the rooftop, they gave one last lurch as the power generator exploded in a fury of flames.

Ransik watched as the rangers escaped, he howled with fury at the fact that they had taken his precious daughter from him. "Don't worry Ransik" said Frax as the robotic villain walked up to him "no matter where they go, no matter what they do we will find them and they will pay"

_Q&A: _

_ae1102 asked about pairings and ranger teams. There will be every team represented and I hope to have all the rangers included in one way or another. As for pairings they will pop up here and there, what the pairings will be haven't all been determined as of yet._


	3. Chapter 3

_Here it is, the newest installment. Scene changes abound this time, I felt things were a bit slow only getting perspective from one team so far, and two other non-ranger PoV's. Also, I wasn't sure how to approach the flipping of the t.v channels so I took a glance through a couple novels I have and that's the way they did it so it seemed the best way to go. Feel free to offer up suggestions on how it could be improved or handled better :D Also, please Review, if anything it can help installments come along a bit faster (and easier) since I have more feedback to go on, like if things are too slow, chapters too short etc._

_Chapter 2_

_Ripples_

_Reefside – 2009_

Connor sighed as he flipped through the channels, nothing seemed to be on but the News.

"In other news, Angel Grove has been experiencing hurricane like storms all week and there seems to be no sign of it letting up anytime soon"

"Whirlwinds have appeared today just five miles outside of Mariner Bay, officials have begun to evacuate anyone living in the area they believe to be in the path of the winds"

"Scientists believe that Mount Saint Helen's has possibly become active again after seemingly been dormant since it's last eruption"

"This is Cassidy Cornell reporting live on scene just outside of Reefside where a family claims to have been attacked by a pig like monster who stayed long enough to consume all their food before running off........"

Connor flipped the television off and made his way over to the table that Doctor Olliver and Ethan were sitting at. He gave a laugh as he sat down "Did you guys hear that? Who ever heard of a pig monster that eats all your food"

"That sounds a lot like one of the monsters the original rangers fought, but it can't be him he was destroyed years ago..." Tommy replied. "You guys stay here, I'll be back in a few" he said, rising from his seat.

"Where are you going Doctor O, is something going to happen?" Ethan inquired

Tommy leaned in and quietly said"I'm just going to give an old friend a call and we'll go from there" Tommy explained. "But you guys should give Kira a call, since she's over in Briarwood it wouldn't hurt to the Mystic rangers in the loop just in case"

As Tommy left the Cyber Cafe, Hayley and Trent made their way over. "Is everything ok guys?" Hayley asked, looking to where Tommy had left. "Usually he stays until closing time grading papers"

"He said he was going to call an old friend, he seems to think something might be up. I'm going to surf the web, see if I can find any other odd occurrences in the last few days." Ethan explained, as he pulled up a search engine on his laptop.

"A pig monster? After all we went through as rangers he's worried about a pig monster?" Trent laughed to himself.

Hayley sighed "Not worried about the monster itself, but how it came back. Monsters don't just take come back after being destroyed for over ten years for no reason. That's what he's worried about, and if these weather changes aren't natural then there may be more forces at work here than we think."

Trent stopped his laughter, put in that way things just didn't seem that funny anymore.

_Newtech City 2027_

Kat hummed to herself as she tinkered with her latest gadget. It should be ready any day now if she had managed to get the last of the bugs out of it. As she was working she heard a faint buzzing noise start up. Buzzing? She thought, what in the world could be buzzing.

She began to hunt her way through a pile of machines sitting near Booms workstation. Finally, she found what was causing the noise, as Boom entered the room behind her.

"Boom, this machine started making a buzzing noise, what...is this, it looks familiar?" she asked, looking the odd thing over.

"Oh, it's the machine of mine, the one that heard the message from Sam's future, that's funny I thought it was broken again, so I just left until I could get a chance to work on it some more." he explained, taking the machine from Kat. "Now let's see...we just twist this a little...and give this a tweak". The buzzing stopped as he pushed a button on the side. "There we go, it should stay off now"

As Boom went to walk away the machine started buzzing again, this time a faint voice crackled through as well.

".....ca....can any....hear me....this is.......Scott....SPD is.....dan...I repea....SPD Range.... in danger"

Kat rushed over to the machine "Hurry Boom, is there any way to reduce the amount of interference?" she looked up to the young man as he started to stammer.

"I uh..well no, at least I don't think so. Not without potentially losing what we already have" he stopped as another message began coming through.

"....we're in...year.....you must......going to....back in time.....rest of you up...." With that the machine went quiet.

"Boom, bring this to the Command Center we're going to need to let the Commander and the rangers know about this." Kat said as she rushed out the door.

"So" Sky began. "This...Scott claims that either the base itself is in danger, or we the rangers are is that correct?"

Kat nodded, "That is correct Commander, I think that based on the last time this machine worked we should take this message seriously, at least until we can learn more or find sufficient proof that it is a hoax."

"I have a question" Syd piped up. "This Scott guy said something about going back in time? Is that even possible without a wormhole?"

"Well" Kat started, as she paced back and forth. "The person said "we" so whoever they are, they must be in the future, and if they're far enough ahead it is possible they know how to travel time without needing a wormhole. I think that – "

As she went to continue, an old friend entered the room. "I...hope I'm not interrupting anything" smiled Doggie Krueger. "However, I'm afraid I bring bad news"

"No, please come in Supreme Commander, what is your news?" Sky asked, ushering Doggie in.

"A team of cadets was sent to train under Silverback on Zentor, when they failed to report back a team was sent to investigate. The outpost was found destroyed, and...there were no survivors."

_The Animarium_

Far above Turtle Cover floated the Animarium, across it's grassy plains were many Wild Zords. The Lion Zord was on it's usual perch, a large rock that overlooked most of the plains and the nearby lake that housed Shark Zord. Deep inside itself it felt something stirring, something evil and wrong, all the Zords felt it and were waiting.

Deep in slumber on her stone bed lay Princess Shayla, she had been there for years ever since the destruction of Master Org. The feeling of dread that the zords were experiencing grew stronger, as it grew the Princess twitched in her sleep, more and more the feeling grew until finally the Princess let out a gasp of shock and convulsively jerked up. Somehow he was back.

_Much thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter 1, it's appreciated :) Any suggestions that were sent in have been taken into consideration and just might appear in the near future._


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is, Chapter 4. First a minor note, the original Chapter 4 was going to be much longer, however since Chapter 1 is a bit short I've moved a couple scenes to the Prologue to make it larger. Chapter 1 has been updated and I suggest reading the new content in it first before starting this chapter. As usual, please review with any thoughts :)

_Chapter 4 - Glimmers_

Bridge rubbed at his eyes as he rose from a bed, as he looked around things seemed...odd. The room was dark, and as if it had seen better days and better care. He padded down the silent corridor, perhaps some buttery toast will help me think he thought to himself, his fingers reflexively wiggling at the idea. As he reached the recreation room he wondered to himself why things were so quiet, it couldn't still be that late. He entered the room and was engulfed in a blinding flash.

He rubbed at his eyes again as things came back into focus, only...how did he get to be outside....he looked around, chaos littered the front of SPD. His teammates and some strangers laying around, he caught a glimpse of a white helmet half buried beneath a pile of rubble. White helmet, I don't remember any of us having white helmets...Bridge frowned and moved closer to investigate. As he stepped closer his head began to throb with pain, all around him he could hear faint voices, crying out for help.

"Help us" the voices called "Help us Bridge, help us" He sank to his knees, hands clutching the sides of his head.

The voices became louder and louder and started faster and faster, becoming a chant in his head. "Help us, help us, help us Bridge, help us help" screams of pain and anguish joined the pleas for help, Bridge desperately tried to block the voices out, but they continued like a flood. Louder and faster, more voices joined the din some were familiar voices others complete strangers.

Bridge felt as though his head was going to explode, sweat rolled down his face, he closed his eyes and let out a gasp as the voices and screams reached their climax and then. Silence. Merciful silence, he opened his eyes to and saw Emperor Grumm as he thrust his staff, crackling with energy into Bridge's face, and one last voice called out his name "Bridge!" and for the second time he was engulfed in light.

_Turtle Cove – 2009_

She was terribly lost, it had been ages since Shayla had walked down the streets of Turtle Cove. Hopefully she would find her old friends soon, it didn't feel right leaving the wild zords alone. But, she needed her rangers and the only way to get them was to venture into the city herself. Now then, she thought, Taylor should be somewhere around this air force base as she called it.

She hurried over to someone laying underneath one of the jets "Oh! Excuse me, could you help me?" she asked "I'm afraid that I'm rather lost, and I'm looking for my friend, her name is Taylor"

Taylor rolled out from underneath the jet "Princess Shayla!" she exclaimed "What are you doing here? How are you even here, I thought you were on Animaria?" she stopped for a moment, her face went cold "There's trouble isn't there"

"I'm afraid so" the Princess replied sadly, "Your the first of the rangers I've been able to find, I don't really know what to do or how to find the others."

"Don't worry Princess" Taylor said as she rose and duster herself off, "Danny is still here in town, he owns a small store, and Alyssa is here as well working at an elementary school" she stopped and looked at her friend and gave her a reassuring smile "Your worried about Merrick aren't you? I'm sure he'll find us, whenever we were in trouble he was there to help and he will be this time too"

Alyssa looked up at the clock and watched the seconds tick by until finally the bell rang. "Ok, class is dismissed and I'll see all of you tomorrow bright and early" she smiled at her students as they called out their goodbyes on the way out the door.

"Knock knock" came a familiar voice, Alyssa looked over and saw Taylor of all people walking into her classroom.

"Taylor! Oh my gosh, it's been how long since you've come by? Come in, how have you been?" she said, pulling her friend in for an embrace. She sensed someone else had entered and looked up from her hug to see Princess Shayla standing in the doorway.

"Hello Alyssa" she smiled, "It's...been a while, you've been doing well I hope" something about the Princess seemed sad but what?

"Princess" Alyssa breathed, she took a moment to gather herself and it hit her why the Princess was sad, she nodded at her friends "Where do we start?"

_Centaur B_

Karone stood with her back to the megaship staring off into the distance, lost deep in thought. She had not slept well since her encounter with Ecliptor, his words still fresh in her memory. She gave a small start as her brother put a hand on her shoulder

"Are you all right Karone?" slight worry was in Andros' voice.

Karone turned to him and gave him a small smile, "I'm alright, just haven't been getting much sleep lately"

"I know what you mean I haven't slept much either, we should go check out the colony now" Andros waited a moment before heading off to where the others were beginning the search.

Ashley watched as Andros walked away from his sister, both of them seemed tired lately as if they hadn't slept in days. Turning to head to the next building she let out a small curse as she tripped over something hard. She looked back to see a metal ball. Leaning forward to examine it she noticed a picture on one side of a man, his face frozen in terror. She lifted the ball, carrying it over to Carlos.

"Hey Carlos, take a look at this, I think I found...." she stopped as she reached the top of the small hill he was on, before them lay dozens of scattered metal balls. "...something" she finished.

Cassie wandered into an empty building, the silence broken only by the sounds of her boots. Ever since landing things had seemed unnaturally quiet. She turned around a corner into a small hallway, as she made her way down to the lone door she heard a faint sound coming from behind it.

"Hello?..." she called out tentatively "Is anybody there? I'm here to help" she reached the door, and took a hold of the handle, slowly turning it. She opened the door, and let out a yell as a hooded figure lurched towards her.

TJ watched as Cassie disappeared into one of the buildings, he turned his attention to the empty street. It's so odd he thought, if they had been attacked why wasn't there any sign of it? A gust of wind sent a swirl of feathers into the air, slowly falling again before being blown around again.

He sighed and went to walk up the road when he heard Cassie's yell, he ran into the building calling out for her, "Cassie? Cassie where are you?" he turned down the hall to see her on the ground, a young man reaching to help her up.

He ran up to his teammate and the stranger, "Are you alright Cass?" he directed his attention to the man, "who are you? Were there any other survivors?"

"I'm alright" Cassie replied, dusting herself off, "I was just startled that's all, this place is a bit unnerving I wasn't expecting to find anyone really"

"Well, we should get you back to the megaship, now what did you say your name was?" TJ asked again.

"Dru" the young man replied, "My name is Dru"

Zhane watched from the corner of the small room they had set up their supplies in. He half watched the young man Cassie had found as he told his story again.

"It all happened in the middle of the night one week ago, they came out of nowhere and started attacking. We tried to fight back but they were too strong." he paused a moment to sip at his water "I managed to sneak into the storeroom, been there ever since until you guys arrived"

Cassie gave Dru a warm smile "Well your safe now, we will find a way to help the others as well"

Dru looked over to Andros, "I'll help in any way I can if you need it, I want to help"


	5. Chapter 5

_Here's the latest installment. Before we start just one minor thing to note, I have only seen two episodes of RPM so chances are the characters may seema bit "off". But hopefully they are pretty in character :) Thanks to anyone who sent in reviews, certain questions will be answered in time. Again, feel free to review with any thoughts, comments and suggestions._

Chapter 5 - RPM, Get in gear!

Venjix growled with rage as he watched yet another of his Attack Bots exploded in flames. What he wouldn't give to finally rid the world of the wretched rangers. His bumbling generals, Shifter and Crunch shifted awkwardly behind him waiting to see if he would lash out.

"Temper, temper" smirked Tenaya 7 as she strode into the room. "You'll have to do better than that if we're to ever defeat the rangers"

Venjix turned to his general "I suppose you have some brilliant scheme to defeat them then, judging by that look on your face"

"Actually, I don't" she said turning toward the doorway to gesture at a shadowed figure "But he does"

_Corinth_

Dr. K surveyed the data from the latest battle the rangers had fought. It seemed as though things might reach a stalemate at this continued rate. Every time their enemies became more powerful she had managed to counter it so that the rangers still came out on top. What they needed was a way to break the stalemate, to take out Venjix. A nearby monitor began flashing, trouble again.

"Colonel Truman, Grinders have made their way to a factory" she called out, glancing up long enough to see if he acknowledged.

"Send in the rangers Doctor" he replied, making his way over to her station.

Scott turned in a slow circle scanning the seemingly empty factory. If the Grinders were here, there should have been some sign of them. He stopped to face the other rangers "Ok, let's split up and see what we can find" he said nodding as they automatically grouped up.

"What do you think they're after Scott?" Summer asked quietly as she followed behind him, eyes alert for the slightest movement.

"Who knows with them. But if it's something they want it can't be used for anything good' he replied as they made their way through the dim building. He stopped as he hear faint voices coming from up ahead.

He quietly motioned for Flynn and Summer to stop as they inched closer to an open room. Scott quickly glanced into the room, seeing Venjix and his cohorts huddled at the far end with a new strange robot. Risking another glance he noticed a man shackled nearby, slumped against the wall.

Venjix resisted the urge to blast this newcomer. He did not fully like the idea of becoming allies with this supposedly powerful master of this stranger. However, if it meant riding himself of the rangers in the process then it would be worth it. He eyed Tenaya 7 as she gave her report.

"All of our Grinders are prepared for going through the portal. The last of our Drones have gone through already, aside from our own personal craft"

The stranger cackled "My master will be most pleased at how large of a force you are bringing with you"

Venjix grunted "As long as we are given our reward as promised we will hold up our end of the bargain"

Flynn looked to Scott as he issued quiet orders "Alright Flynn, you get the hostage out of there. Summer and I will provide cover until the others are able to get here"

Flynn grinned and began to quietly make his way along the wall towards the shackled man, keeping half an eye on the turned backs of their enemies and on the other rangers as they placed themselves between him and Venjix. He didn't recognize the large golden robot, must be the newest generation of Attack Bot he thought. Flynn made a low shushing noise as he went to help the hostage.

He frowned in confusion as the shackles slid off easily. They weren't even locked, Flynn thought. But why wouldn't they be locked. He turned half crouched to get the others attention, not noticing the man behind him as he pulled a long sword from under his cloak.

"Hurry up Ziggy" Dillon sighed as the Green ranger fell behind again. "The sooner we make scrap of the Grinders, the sooner I can get back to work on my car"

The Black ranger stopped to wait as the younger ranger caught up. "You know" Ziggy replied, slightly out of breath. "I don't see what the rush is, it's not like anythings happened"

Dillon spun as he heard Flynn's yell coming from further down the hall. He shook his head as he broke into a run.

"You and your big mouth Ziggy" he sighed as they ran in the direction of the yell. He barely slowed as the twins came around a corner nodding at him with big grins, morphers ready.

The four of them held their morphers out yelling "RPM, get in gear!" as they continued running to the room, the sounds of battle now being heard.

Scott gave a grunt as he was collided with the wall, Summer and Flynn quickly regrouping with him as they tried to gain the upper hand. He gave a slight sigh of relief as the other rangers burst into the door in ranger mode, sending a rain of blaster shots towards their attackers. He and the other two rangers paused long enough to pull out their morphers before calling out "RPM, get in gear" as they rejoined the fray. Scott quickly brought out his Street Saber, clashing blades with the man they though to be a hostage.

"You rangers will never win!" the stranger growled as his sword came down upon Scott too quickly, striking his chest.

"Ranger Operator Series Red, you must fall back" came Dr. K's voice over the communication "I repeat you must fall back and regroup"

Scott looked over at the others quickly, "Ok guys you heard Dr. K, fall back now"

He watched as Tenaya 7 and the two strangers began advancing on them, he glanced over long enough to notice Flynn as he fired his Turbo Cannon at the ceiling sending rubble crashing down to block the exit as they retreated to the base.

_Venjix's Base_

"I thought you said we would destroy the rangers Frax!" General Shifter yelled, slamming his fist down on a table.

"Yes" Frax agreed "I did say we would destroy the rangers, but I did not state when" he shared a look with Ransik. "I suggest you board your craft, the sooner we leave the sooner they will follow us to their doom"

Tenaya 7 grinned to herself as she watched the portal open. Soon she would rid herself of the Black Ranger. She laughed as she and the others flew through the portal, disappearing with a burst of light.

_Corinth_

Dr. K faced the rangers as she updated them on the latest events. "Alright rangers, according to our analysis the robot you faced today was once known as Frax. However he was destroyed by a team of rangers from the future" she paused slightly before continuing "that would indicate that he is able to travel through time, the large energy reading that our sensors have been picking up show that he has been opening portals to another time"

"So that would mean that Corinth is now safe, right Dr. K?" Ziggy piped up "I mean, what if Frax took Venjix with him to wherever it is that they went?"

Dr K shook her head "All attacks on the city have stopped, however Venjix could easily wreak havoc in the past. Perhaps even take over the world without you there to stop him"

Scott stepped forward confidently "Then we should go after him, if the city is safe in this time then we aren't needed here. Dr. K, is there a way for us to follow him?"

The young doctor stared at them silently as she weighed the few options they had in her mind. She hesitated a moment before saying. "Yes, there is one way. But it's still experimental, the chances of you landing in the time you need to be in are slim"

She eyed the rangers with a grim look "Chances are you may end up lost in time, and there's also the chance you won't be coming back. However if your all serious about going, then follow me" she said as she began leading them to a holding bay containing a ship.

She watched as the rangers silently boarded the ship, prepared to do what they needed to stop Venjix. The ship began to start up, shaking as it's engines rumbled to life. Doctor K whispered a silent prayer as the ship disappeared with one blinding flash. The holding bay now silent.


	6. Chapter 6

_Well, here is the latest update. To answer any questions that have been asked thus far. Bridge is having a dream of, you will find out more in the next installments. Whether or not Dru is Sky's friend from the SPD seasons, you will need to read and find out ;) Hope that you enjoy it, reviews are more than welcome as well._

Chapter Six

Same Place, Different Times Part 1

Dana sighed as she leaned back against the ranger rover. Her and the other rangers had been working nonstop to help evacuate the civilians thought to be in the path of the whirlwinds. She smiled as she watched Carter help a little girl into the transports, holding her teddy bear for her as she settled into the seat.

"Dana come in" came her fathers voice over the communicator.

She glanced down at her wrist and tapped the button "I'm here father, what did you need?"

"You and the other rangers are needed back at the base. Finish up with the evacuation and report back here as soon as possible" her father replied over the communicator.

Dana gave another small sigh, time to get back to work.

_Outside Newtech City_

Just outside the city limits a large time portal opened long enough for a lone timeship to burst through. The ship slowly descended towards a clear patch of land in the forest. Moments later three figures appeared outside the ship.

"Alright guys, let's head into the city and find the headquarters for SPD" Jen said

Circuit poked his head out of Trip's backpack "Sounds good Jen. Let's just hope we're able to find them and leave before it's too late"

"Not too late for what" inquired Trip "Is something supposed to happen in this time?"

"Well..." Circuit trailed off "I scanned the archives before the base was attacked. It mentions that the rangers we're here to find disappear not long after their prison is attacked. A lot of it was highly classified so I was unable to find out more"

Lucas piped up "How do we know we aren't already too late, Circuit?"

"When we left I programmed the ship to land just outside the city, the day the attack happens. It's possible the attack has already started though, it was difficult to pinpoint a precise time to come since much of what happens is classified." Circuit explained.

"We aren't going to find them standing here" said Jen "Let's keep our eyes open though in case Frax and Ransik decide they want to attack us again"

She turned from the others and began to head towards the city.

_SPD Headquarters_

An alarm began to blare on the monitor in front of Kat as she was scanning the city. It seemed there was a large burst of energy just outside the city, but oddly it disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared.

"Commander" she said, looking up at him "An odd energy source quickly appeared and disappeared just outside city limits. Initial scans indicate it gave off the same type of energy as the wormhole you used to go back in time"

Sky nodded as she gave her report, yet another problem it seemed to add to the list. Not long after Doggie had arrived they received word that Birdie Fowler had also been killed. "Alert the rangers, and have them assemble here as soon as possible"

Kat gave a slight grin "Already ahead of you Commander, I have also alerted the Supreme Commander" she glanced towards the doorway, acknowledging the rangers as they ran in into the room.

Sky continued to survey the monitor Kat had been working at, as she filled the rangers in on the minor disturbance. He perked up once they began to question what was going on.

He spoke up from where he stood "It appears that an unknown ship has landed outside the city in the same area that the energy source was detected"

Bridge began to ask a question but was interrupted as the alarm began to sound again. Sky looked back down at the monitor, quickly assessing the readout.

"There's trouble in the city plaza, go rangers. The ship will have to wait for the time being" Sky said not bothering to look up as the rangers hesitated before leaving.

Tenaya 7 groaned as she made her way through the headquarters of these so called rangers. She gave a slight flinch as the rangers themselves ran past her fully suited up. So. They were taking the bait in the city, that at least was going according to Frax's plan. She rounded another corner before reaching a corridor that was empty aside from the single guard outside the room she was seeking. Too easy.

As she went to enter the room the guard stepped in front of her.

"Sorry miss, but you'll have to show us your clearance pass to go any further" said the guard as he waited for her to procure her pass.

"Yes of course" Tenaya replied. She pulled a pass out of her pocket, letting it slip between her fingers and fall to the floor.

The guard stooped down to pick it up "Here let me get that for you" he said.

As he began to straighten, Tenaya quickly dispatched the guard, slamming her knee into his stomach. She bent long enough to snatch his blaster, firing two quick shots into him. Quickly opening the door, she bent dragged the unconscious man into the room with her. She let the man fall to the ground as she ran found what she was looking for. Tenaya let out a small sound of disgust. What was with these people and cards, she peered at the strange things. It seemed the criminals were shrunken down for easy containment.

How unlucky for them, she thought. It also makes it easier to smuggle them out of this place, as long as she didn't encounter any guards on the way out.

_Reefside_

Tommy looked around the table at his friends. His call to Jason had gone well enough, his old friend was going to begin contacting other rangers still in the Angel Grove area to fill them in on things. Tommy hoped that going as far as alerting the others would prove unneeded in the time to come, but it still wouldn't hurt just in case.

"Ok guys, it seems that the Lightspeed rangers are back on active duty" Tommy spoke out loud "Ethan, have you found anything else as far as weird reports go for attacks?"

Ethan shook his head "Sorry Doctor O. nothing major that seems to have happened aside from what we already know"

"So what's the plan exactly" Connor asked, looking around.

"We're going to see what we can do for keeping the public safe, for one thing" Tommy replied, "Even though it's only one monster so far, that doesn't mean more won't follow. Until then it might have to be a wait and see type of deal"

_Newtech_

Scott moaned in pain as the ship he was in stopped shaking. At least the thing hadn't blown up, he though absently. After all, Dr. K had said it was still experimental.

"Hey Dillon" said Ziggy, as he looked over at his friend "are we dead?"

The Black Ranger gave a groan as he lifted himself out of his seat "No, but Dr. K will be if it turns out we're still sitting in the base"

He half noticed the twins, Gem and Gemma behind him as they clapped their hands in glee.

"That was so--" started Gem

"Much fun, we should totally--" continued Gemma

"Do that again!" finished Gem as they both giggled in their seats mimicking the sounds of the ship starting up.

Summer rolled her eyes as she kicked the door to the ship open. "Hey guys, we're not in the base anymore" she called out, as she stepped out. She turned to look back at the ship as Dillon emerged from the doorway, he stopped suddenly and stared past her. "We aren't alone either" he said. Summer slowly turned, looking back behind her as she noticed for the first time two figures standing nearby with drawn blasters. Except....they were also rangers.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the latest chapter :) Sorry it took so long, Chapter 8 will be loaded in a couple days. Again, please review and enjoy!

Chapter 7 – Same Place, Different Times Part II

Ransik watched his new allies warily. They had not fully liked sending in one of their own to retrieve the criminals. Ransik hoped that the extra time and effort spent freeing Mirloc would be well worth it, he turned his attention to Frax as the robot turned to them.

"The rangers have taken the bait. The Cyclobots should lead them on a wild goose chase, at least long enough for the next phase to begin" he announced.

_SPD Headquarters_

Tenaya 7 made her way along the near empty halls of the base. So far so good, she thought to herself as she hefted the small bag containing the shrunken criminals. Frax had better be able to make them large again, or else this trip would have been a waste of her time. She gave a slight grunt as she collided with a white coated woman. In the process she dropped the bag, scattering a few of the criminals across the floor.

"Watch where your going" she snapped at the woman snatching the bag back, quickly scooping any criminal cards back in before the stranger could notice them. She glanced at the woman's coat noticing that it was Kat Manx, the SPD version of Dr. K. Or so Tenaya assumed.

"There's no need to be rude" grumbled the woman "You should show more respect" she continued as she looked at Tenaya.

Tenaya's eyes widened as she noticed a lone card that had escaped her notice. She went to quickly pick it up, but Kat beat her to it.

"Here" she said, as she looked at the card. "You dropped your..." Kat's eyes narrowed. "Security!" she called out "Securi--"

She was interrupted as Tenaya launched herself at the woman, tackling her to the floor. Kat quickly brought her leg up kicked Tenaya back. Kat rose and struck a defensive stance, letting out a small hiss at her attacker.

Tenaya threw her head back and laughed "Did you just hiss at me?" she smirked "I was hoping to get out of here quietly, but it seems that won't be happening" she said as ran at Kat again balling her fist.

_Newtech_

Summer slowly raised her hands as she watched the two rangers approach. She hesitantly walked towards them.

"Identify yourself" commanded the ranger in white. "Where are you from" he added after a slight pause.

"My name is Summer" she answered "my friends and I are from the future, a city called Corinth"

The strangers stiffened as the others came out of the ship behind her.

"These are my friends" Summer continued "We're a team of rangers from the future, we came here to try and stop our enemies from taking over the past"

The strangers nodded once, though they did not seem fully convinced. Summer lowered her arm, pulling out her Cell Shift Morpher. "Here, this is my morpher" she said as she raised it slightly.

Scott sighed and walked forward "If the two of you are rangers, then that means we're on the same side" he said.

The man in white nodded, "We believe you" he said, lowering his weapon "We've just been a bit jumpy ever since.." he stopped when his companion nudged him, shaking her head.

The man stared at her and said "They need to know" he turned to them "Your enemies aren't here, but I believe that with our help you can still find them. Come with us back to our base, we will need some supplies from there in case your ship needs fixing"

The two rangers turned and began walking away. Summer looked at her friends. "Well, we don't have much choice" she said as she hurried to catch up.

"Hey" she called to the man "What are we supposed to call you two"

"Oh" the man said "My name is Sam, and this is Nova"

_SPD Headquarters_

Sky made his way to Kat's workroom. He hadn't seen her in a while and she was supposed to report back to him. He frowned as he heard signs of fighting coming from around the corner. Sky hurried around the corner to see Kat and another woman fighting, a small bag laid off to the side.

"Commander" Kat called as she saw him appear "this womans trying to steal the criminals" she let out a cry of pain as the other woman grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her back. The stranger sent Kat tumbling towards Sky as he ran to help.

He caught Kat, taking a moment to check that she was alright. As he turned to confront the woman, he was welcomed by the sight of her boot connecting to his face. He fell to the ground with a grunt, Sky quickly scrambled back to his feet.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked as he caught her second kick, flipping her backwards.

"Why?" Tenaya laughed "Because it's fun, that's why"

He ran towards her as she landed, not wanting to give her a chance to recover. She held up her arm to reveal that her hand was missing. Sky stopped trying to register how that could have happened. He stopped long enough for her hand to drop down on his face, blocking his view. Seconds later he felt the impact as Tenaya took the opportunity to knee him in the stomach, her hand detached itself from his face and skittered across the floor to the bag. She laughed as she hit him again, and tossed him across the floor. Tenaya bent down to pick up her detached hand, still clutching the bag and ran off as Kat rushed over to Sky, still calling for security.

_Newtech_

Scott fiddled with the controls of the machine in front of him. Sam had said he might be able to send a message back to the past, but the chances of it were slim. The two rangers had been extremely helpful in getting the ship fixed up so that they could make another attempt at going back in time.

"Can anyone hear me this is Scott" he said, "SPD is in danger, I repeat SPD is in danger"

He sighed as he pushed the microphone away, he had to find a way to get a warning to them about Venjix. Scott looked up as Sam approached with a drink in his hand. The other ranger handed him the drink has he took a seat.

"I'm sure things will work out Scott. The ship will be ready soon, if you want you can take a break from that" he said

"Yeah" Scott sighed "But I think I'll keep trying, just in case" he watched as the other ranger rejoined the others before turning back to the microphone.

_Newtech City – 2028_

Jen sighed as she lifted the strange man named Piggy and slammed him against his trailer "Why is it you always avoid answering my questions" she asked, looking him in the eye.

"Now" she said "I'll only ask once more, where can we find the SPD rangers"

"They're in a large base, not far from here" Piggy said frantically as he squirmed under Jen's grip. "But you should know that you aren't the only ones that are new in town"

Jen glared at him "What do you mean?" she asked, tightening her grip.

"A man with black hair, carries a sword" Piggy said "And...and three robots, maybe four if the woman with them isn't what she appears"

Jen looked at her friends, "Looks like we need to hurry" she said, dropping the man to the ground.

Bridge rubbed at his eyes as he and the other rangers surveyed the plaza. Well he thought, it seems we've hit another dead end. The rangers had been looking all day for whoever, or whatever had been causing the disturbances. From out of nowhere they heard someone whistling Farmer In the Dell, the whistling continued for a moment or two before stopping. Once the whistling stopped a rain of blaster shots were fired at the rangers.

"Take cover" Bridge yelled to the others as he ran towards a column, pulling out his blaster. On a walkway ahead of them several figures appeared as the blaster fire continued to come at them.

"Rangers!" one figure called out "Prepare for battle!" with that a group of criminal's they had locked away began running to where they had taken cover.

"How" Syd thought out loud "How did they escape?"

"I don't know" said Z as she fired several shots towards the approaching enemies "But either way, they won't be free for long"

"Alright guys, let's suit up" Bridge said pulling out his morpher

"SPD! Emergency!" the five of them called out, their ranger suits appearing over them.

The rangers faced their oncoming attackers, preparing to meet them in combat as they quickly closed the distance.

Frax and the other villains laughed as they watched the criminal's engage the rangers in combat. He turned to face the one criminal known as Giganus.

"Go, and take the others" Frax said "Remember, once you arrive in the past head for the planet Centaur B. There you will receive further instructions"

Giganus nodded as he signaled to the other's to follow him back to the factory the villains had set up as a temporary base. Frax turned his attention back to the battle, it seemed these rangers were able to hold their own against even odds. Well. They would just have to make them uneven if they were to have any fun.

"Cyclobots! Attack" he commanded, pointing to the rangers. He laughed as a number of the robots ran to join the fray.

From behind him a figure approached, hefting a staff. "I want my revenge Frax" the figure said.

"Yes, all in good time Grumm" Frax replied not taking his eyes off the battle "All in good time"

Bridge spun as he fired several shots at the oncoming robots, before returning his attention to Tomars as he went to slash at him with is staff. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Syd as she grappled with Hydrax, before sending her flying back with a hit of her Iron fist.

_SPD Headquarters_

Sky watched on the monitors as the rangers were engaged with the newly freed criminal's. "Kat" he said "You hold down the fort, I'm going in to the help them"

_Newtech_

Sam flicked at the controls of the ship as everyone began taking their seats. At the last minute, he and Nova had decided it would be best if they too went back to aid the rangers.

"Alright guys, starting her up" he said "let's just hope this thing can get us there in one piece"

He saw Nova roll her eyes as she heard the twins laughing in their seats, mimicking the various ship's noises. Those two seemed a bit odd, but Sam was sure they would pull through in the end. For the second time the small ship disappeared with a burst of light.


	8. Chapter 8

_A bit late, but here is the latest chapter :) Hope everyone enjoys it, questions and reivews are more than welcome._

Chapter 8 – Fight For Newtech City.

_Rootcore_

Tori smiled happily, she was glad that Adam had talked her into coming out this way for a small reunion. Her attention drifted out towards the forest, it was so quiet here, so peaceful. Her smile turned to a frown as she saw a figure stumbling towards where they had gathered.

As the figure approached she became aware that the man was injured. Tori hopped off her seat, and ran towards him calling to the others.

"Guys!" she called over shoulder again, hearing footsteps running up behind her.

"We got him" she heard Xander say, as he helped the person towards the others. Udonna rushed over to run a hand over the man. Tori moved closer to Adam, placing a hand on his arm.

"That's the Snow Prince" he whispered to her quietly, watching as Udonna tended to him.

"Who would do this to him" she whispered back quietly, various thoughts rushing through her head.

She barely noticed as Kira slipped up beside them, she had wandered off when Connor had called. Her face was serious.

"Adam" she said "That was Connor. Doctor O thinks something is up, something about a Pudgy Pig" her voice was a mix of puzzlement and curiosity.

Adam simply nodded, "It appears so"

_Newtech_

Syd continued her fight against the mass of robots, several of the criminal's had began to retreat once Sky had joined the fray, firing several shots at the retreating foes. She spun around in time to catch the arm of a Cyclobot, flipping it onto it's back.

"Rangers!" a voice called from behind them. Syd turned to see a group of people running their way. Sam was leading the charge.

She barely stopped her fighting, talk of how he got here would come later. For now she was just glad to have the cavalry coming in.

From the bridge a familiar voice boomed. "Revenge will be mine!"

All fighting slowed to stop, Sam and his allies slowing as they reached the others. Two figures began to approach from the bridge, Grumm and a female that Syd had never seen before.

"Rangers!" Grumm called again, readying his staff. "Prepare for the end!" with that Grumm charged, sending large pulses of energy at them, shattering the stone ground of the plaza with each hit that missed them.

Tenaya 7 watched as Grumm charged the rangers. She cursed under her breath at the sight of the RPM rangers she had grown to hate. She looked at the criminal's that still had the strength to fight.

"You aren't going to let him have all the fun are you?" she asked. Tenaya 7 bent to pick up a blade from one of the fallen Cyclobots, without hesitating she charged after Grumm ready to destroy whoever got in her path. Behind her several criminal's charged with her, their morale restored now that two of their most powerful were to join the fight.

Sky watched the approaching Grumm, raising a shield to deflect several blasts. He watched as the woman from earlier led a second charge, he felt Syd place a hand on his shoulder.

"What do we do Commander?" she asked

"What we do best Syd" he replied, not taking his eyes off the enemies, "We fight, and give it all we've got"

Behind him he heard Sam and the others call out their battle cry, morphing into their suits. As a group they formed a line, and charged to meet Grumm and his cohorts head on.

_Cimmerian Planet_

On the rocky planet, He watched over those that had assembled before him. Once before the being Dark Specter had held council here, plotted to overthrow the universe. He ran his gaze over his followers as they watched King Mondo on the view-screen.

"The Gearships are ready to move out at your command Master" he said, motioning at the fleet of ships on the monitors behind him.

"Good. Send them now" He commanded. King Mondo flashed off the screen, he was replaced with a watery planet, one that was unaware of the fate coming to them.

_Newtech_

Dillon grunted as he deflected another of Tenaya's attacks. As usual she had sought him out when the two sides had met. He spun a kick at her, making her distance herself. He reached out to snag a careless Cyclobot, using it as a shield in time for next strike.

Just over from him Bridge was firing at the various Cyclobots still standing, attempting to thin their numbers as quickly possible.

Grumm grew tired of this. He leapt back onto a broken pillar, charging his staff he unleashed a a flash of energy, making it strike at several places at once hitting ranger and monster alike. He jumped down from his perch, thrusting his staff into the stomach of the Omega ranger sending him flying into a pile of rubble.

Z had been fighting a vine monster when the flash of energy hit, both she and the monster were sent tumbling to the ground still grappling with each other. Her various clones disappearing from the shock of the blast.

Frax and Ransik approached Grumm. Ransik with his blade drawn, point it at his ally.

"What are you doing! You fool!" Ransik spat at the skeletal man.

"I am doing my job" Grumm replied

"Your job is to do as the Master commands. Not injure our soldiers" Frax replied calmly, as he surveyed the battle up close.

Ransik glanced at Frax, barely waiting for the nod before rushing into the battle. He swung his sword down upon the unsuspecting Pink ranger, knocking her off he aimed another swing, the Blue SPD ranger moved to intervene, raising a shield to take the brunt of his attack.

He took several steps back, raising a gauntleted hand. Without a second thought, he fired a volley of blasts at the ranger, behind him Grumm and Frax sending their own blasts at the rangers.

Bridge watched from where he had been fighting as the three villains combined their powers, their blasts hitting everywhere at once it seemed. He noticed that the woman fighting with them had disappeared with those still standing. In his lapse of focus, he never noticed the blast coming until it hit. He was thrown backwards, Bridge quickly scrambled to his knee's stopping as he realized how familiar this was.

He looked towards the pile of rubble Sam had landed upon, his white helmet showing through the debris, his gaze wandered the plaze as he saw other rangers had fallen. Some his teammates, others newcomers that had arrived with Sam. At the last second he looked up to see Grumm standing before him, like in his dream it was too late. Grumm's staff crackled with energy and was thrust towards him, he heard one last shout of his name.

However, the blow never landed. At the last second a large series of shots hit Grumm sending him backwards unsteadily. They had been fired from behind Bridge. Behind me? He thought to himself, the other rangers are all in front of me....He raised his blasters quickly, firing at the hand holding the staff, his mind back on the matter at hand.

"Who dares!" Grumm roared at the unseen attackers. "Who dares to interfere!" he fired another large blast of energy at the place the shots had come from, a cloud of dust rose from the blast. He nodded, that will teach the fools to interfere.

"We do!" called out a female voice from the dust could, a woman appeared, flanked by two men in white uniforms. All three had their blaster's drawn and aimed at him.

Bridge half turned to the voices, keeping a wary eye on Grumm who seemed more interested in the newcomer's as well.

"Just who might you be" Grumm sneered, three cadets from SPD he assumed. Soon to be three very dead cadets.

The three raised their arms, pushing a button on a small wrist mounted device.

"Time for Time Force!" they shouted, their bodies being covered in ranger suits.

Frax watched from his place as the newest rangers appeared. He had been hoping they would have not made it in time. No matter, he thought.

"Grumm!" he called "It is time for us to depart." Frax watched as the other remaining villains gathered themselves, watching the remaining rangers that were standing carefully.

Ransik approached Frax, he turned long enough to toss several small round orbs at the rangers. They exploded in clouds of smoke, covering their escape.

Jen and the others ran to join the other rangers, she sighed with relief that they had made it in time to save the red ranger.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she approached the man. She did not have time to hear his answer.

"We can't just let them get away!" the other red ranger called out, as he walked over to her.

"Yes we can" Jen said, turning to face him "Some of you are injured, we need to regroup and worry about them after we know everyone will be alright."

She looked over at Trip, who had knelt to check on a ranger laying in a pile of debris. The other rangers were slowly gathering together, some supporting others.

"We should head back to your base, and go from there" Jen continued, taking charge.

_Briarwood_

Toby watched as a woman and a man entered the store, the two glanced around before making their way over to him.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he greeted them as they arrived at the counter.

The woman smiled at him, "Is it true that there was a team of Power Rangers here in this town?" she asked.

"Well, that is true miss...ah I don't think I caught your name" he replied, looking between the two.

"My name is Angelique" she said, "And this here is my friend Dash. We've been visiting every town that has had a group of rangers, sort of a hobby" she laughed, the man stood there quietly smiling a cold smile.

Behind the group at the counter Leelee silently made her way out the door. She bumped into a large monster that seemed to be waiting murmured a quick apology as she headed off to find the rangers.


	9. Chapter 9

_Many apologies for the delay. Been taking some time to go through everything and plan out the next few chapters in advance a bit. Here is Chapter 9, hope that you enjoy it and can't wait to read any comments/reviews :) Also a large thanks to all who have reviewed so far._

Chapter 9 – Shifting Views

Itassis fanned herself casually, watching as Clare and Udonna tended to the Snow Prince. The news he brought had shocked them all. She turned her attention to Xander as he rose from his seat with the other rangers.

"I'll be back in a few you guys, I think I need to go take a walk" he said quietly,

"Xander." Nick called after him, "Don't forget to check in with us later, at the Rockporium"

Xander stopped, turning to give them a grin, "Now have I ever let you down before? I won't be late" he gave one last wave as he headed into the forest.

Itassis frowned behind her fan as she was given a nudge, she turned her head slightly to acknowledge Matoombo beside her.

"Yes, Matoombo?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Do you think, that he's back? Is that what this means Itassis?" he quietly whispered.

"It could mean nothing. It could mean everything" she replied.

"But, what if he's back, the Master?" Matoombo persisted.

She turned to fully face him, "If the Master is back, it is not the Master you should worry about. It is what or who brought him back" she said grimly, snapping the fan shut.

_Cimmerian Planet_

He turned as Rita Repulsa approached him slowly, he waited until she curtsied before him before speaking to her.

"What news do you bring?" he asked, as she rose from her place.

Rita hesitated slightly, "Ransik and Frax have returned"

"Send them in" he commanded. "Let us see what they have brought for us"

She bowed, and quickly made her way to the chamber doors, ushering them, and several newcomers in. He watched as the man and golden robot approached, heading a small group of their new allies.

"We have done as you commanded" Frax said, giving a curt bow, he half turned motioning to several other robots and a woman bearing a visor over her face. As well to a second skeletal man, a batlike creature and a child.

"I present to you Venjix, and his generals. General Shifter, General Crunch and Tenaya 7" Frax nodded at each in turn, waiting a moment. Perhaps for praise, before continuing.

He then gestured at three others, "Also, I present Emperor Grumm, and his generals, Mora and Broodwing." the bat like creature seemed to frown at being labeled a general.

"They have brought a large army of their Grinders, as well a mass of assault vehicles" he finished, turning to bow again. "As well, an entire army of Krybots"

Ransik shoved a hooded figure forward, "This. Is a pitiful creature we came across, he lent aid to the rangers in the future. If it weren't for him we might have had a victory to celebrate"

He waved at the figure, "Remove the hood. Let me see the face of the one who would dare help them"

The humanoid gave a start, as his hood was yanked off by Ransik who thrust him to the floor.

"Bow before the new Master" he said with a grin.

"What is your name." He asked.

"P-Piggy, your lordship" the man said avoiding his gaze. "P-please...just let me go back to Newtech. I won't cause you any trouble"

He nodded at Piggy, "Indeed you will not."

He motioned at Tenaya 7, "That blade is hardly fit for a warrior as yourself. Choose yourself a new one from the table over there. I'm sure you know what to do with it. Frax, continue with your report"

He watched as she smiled, walking over to a table laden with various weapons, selecting carefully. He turned back to the window, staring out into space, paying close attention to the robot as he gave his report in full. Behind him, He could hear as the woman began to whistle Farmer in the Dell, the cheery tune stopped as the screams began.

_Turtle Cove_

Merrick surveyed the city he had once protected, along with the other rangers. The wind had lead him back here, for some reason. The sounds of quiet footsteps behind him was the only warning he had, Merrick spun around to face the person creeping up on him.

"Merrick! It's actually you" Alyssa closed the distance, gripping him in a hug. "I wasn't too sure at first, it's been so long, and the Princess! She will be so glad to see you" she rambled on.

"I...what? The Princess?" he asked, staring at her, "Shayla is awake?"

Alyssa looked down sadly, "She is. You know what that means right?" she looked up at him.

Merrick nodded slowly, the shock wearing off. "He's back. How many of the others are aware?" he asked.

"Well, Taylor is working on finding Cole. Danny and Max are with the Princess right now on the Animarium" she replied, taking his hand, "We should get back to them, see if Taylor is back yet"

Merrick hefted his bag, confident they would be able to handle Master Org again.

_Mariner Bay_

"You did well rangers" Captain Mitchell said, as he eyed the assembled rangers. "While you were out lending aid we received a call." he turned to Ms. Fairweather, as she stepped forward, clipboard in hand.

"Tommy Oliver, gave me a call. He and one of his old students, and teammates have been compiling rumors of various attacks and incidents that have been popping up lately."

"What do you want us to do Captain?" Carter asked.

Captain Mitchell gave a nod before issuing his order.

"Dana, you and Carter will head to Reefside and give Tommy a hand with things. The rest of you will remain here in case there is further need of your powers" she said. "Transport will be waiting for you, I suggest you leave soon."

Miss Fairweather faced the Captain giving him a smile, "Also, the work on the zords is going well, if there are no delays we should remain on schedule."

"Zords!" Kelsey exclaimed, "Do you really think we will need them again?"

She cleared her throat, "It will be best to have them up and ready as a precaution. I just hope we will have no need of them."

_Newtech City_

The command center was quite crowded with so many rangers standing inside. The respective leader of each time stood in front of their teammates, as they recounted the events leading up to them arriving in this time. Kat watched silently from her place off to the side, various thoughts running through her head on the situation before them.

"Commander Tate" Doggie spoke up, as Scott finished his story. "Perhaps it would be best if the B-Squad went back with the others to lend aid"

Sky gave a nod, "I agree. B-Squad, return to your quarters and prepare for the trip" he ordered "Meet back here as soon as possible" he watched as they saluted and all but ran to their quarters.

"If you'll excuse me a moment, I need to send word back to base" Doggie said, excusing himself. "However I wish to speak with you before you head off"

Kat watched as her old friend left, she turned once more as Sky spoke up again. "Kat, what do you have to report on things?"

She cleared her throat as she stepped forward. "In the five days since the attack, no sign of any of the escaped criminals, or their allies have been found. However another rift did open in industrial area, it would seem that they left quite quickly. Aside from that, Piggy has gone missing and is presumed to have gone with them based off what one witness has said." she took a step back.

Sky gave a nod "In that case, if you'll excuse me, I as well need to make preparations." he turned to head out the door.

She took a moment, reaching a decision perhaps already made. "Commander" she called out to him. "There is a chance my skills in technology will be needed. I request permission to go with you." Kat sucked in a breath as he stopped silently.

She felt Boom take a step forward, "I also request permission to go" he said, though his voice wavered at the thought.

"Granted" Sky said after a moment, "I just hope you both know what you might be getting into" he strode off quickly before anymore could be said.

An hour later the rangers gathered at the time ship that Jen and her friends had come in. Jen watched as Kat Manx and Boom finished going over the last of the gear they had brought. She perked up slightly, as the Supreme Commander approached them, the SPD rangers saluting him. He as well had a bag slung over his shoulder.

"After much debate. I have decided to step down as Supreme Commander, so that I may return to the past with you and still leave the chain of command intact here." he said.

Jen stepped forward giving him a smile, "And we will be glad to have all the help we can get in this. I suggest we board and be on our way."

Trip and Kat had gone to check on the second ship that the others had used, though found it was in too rough shape to make a safe attempt. They had salvaged what they could and set a patrol to keep anyone from getting too close to it. The rangers slowly boarded the ship one at a time, Circuit sat on his usual perch as he initiated the countdown.

"10...9....8....7....6.....5.....4....3....2....1" He chirped, as the ship began lifting into the air, disappearing suddenly no longer in this time.

_Reefside_

Connor approached the table he and the others had set up on in the empty Cyberspace. He took a seat, sliding his cell onto the table.

"Just got a call from Kira, she mentioned a friend of the Mystic rangers, a Snow Prince, was injured. The guy will be alright, just a bit banged up" Connor paused a moment for continuing, "They're getting ready to head into town and check on things there"

Tommy gave a nod, as Hayley looked up from the laptop her and Ethan were working on, "Angela Fairweather just sent a message. Two of the Lightspeed rangers will be coming out this way to lend a hand with things, she's also been working to get their zords back online. I suggest we begin repairs on the Dino Lab, things might look a bit odd if I'm closed all the time"

"I agree" Tommy said, he turned to flip on the news.

"This is Cassidy Cornell reporting live where another attack by the pig monster has occurred. Witnesses report that it devoured all the food in the area before disappearing in the woods"

Tommy shook his head as he lowered the volume, turning back to the others. "Ok, we should start there and see what we can do about stopping the Pudgy Pig, nobody's been hurt yet, but that could change in time if he ever moves into the city."

He looked over at Trent, "Trent, perhaps you and Connor should go check things out, see what you can find. Meanwhile we'll keep up work here, see what we can do with the lab."

He watched as they rose from their seats to head out the door, he gave a small sigh and pulled out his phone to continue making his calls.

_Centaur B_

Zhane studied the monitor before him intently as he scrolled through the names of the colonists. There was something about Dru that put him off, but he couldn't figure out what. He gave a small start as someone approached him, pushing a button he made the list disappear as he turned to face the person.

"Your a jumpy one aren't you" Cassie said cheerfully. "I thought I'd come see if I can lend a hand with anything?"

"I'm alright" he replied, "Just going over a few things, that's all" he watched as she eyed him a moment.

"What do you think made it happen Zhane?" she asked, "None of the monsters we ever fought could turn people into balls of metal, or feathers"

They both looked up as Andros walked into the room, "Pachinko balls to be exact" Andros said, as he approached the two. "I just finished contacting Billy on Aquitar, he and the other rangers faced a Pachinko machine monster that could do that."

He paused a moment before adding, "Since there's nothing more we can do here, I think we should head to Aquitar, see if they can help reverse the process"

Zhane and Cassie both gave their leader a nod, "Sooner the better" Cassie said, "I'll go fill in Dru, I'm sure he will want to know"

Zhane shared a look with his friends, "I don't know if we can trust him. How is it only he survived the attack and no others?"

Andros shook his head as he took a seat, setting in the coordinates "I'm not sure, but we will keep an eye on him for now, that's all we can do until we learn more"

Dru peered around the doorway at the rangers backs. So, he thought. They're going to keep an eye on me, I suppose I'll need to take matters in my own hands if they try anything...

_Silver Hills_

Wes and Eric stood on the beach. They had been there for Katie's arrival, with the others. The Captain had remained silent aside from introductions, saying it would be best to wait until Jen and the others arrived before going into full detail. For now, they waited on the beach patiently. Minutes seemed to drag on in the silence, Wes shared a smile with Katie. It was good to see his friend again, despite the situation.

As the wind picked up, everyone looked towards the sky as the second ship began lowering to the sandy beach. Wes broke into a grin as Jen appeared with a blink feet away from them, she moved closer, out of the way as Lucas joined her. His mouth dropped open as more people blinked onto the beach, one after another. He turned to look at Eric whose own face held open surprise.

"Captain, Wes, Eric" Jen said, acknowledging them, "We have much to discuss.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm back with a slightly new chapter. This has actually been finished for a while, I just haven't had much time to add it here. Much apologies for the lateness. I'm hoping to get out a couple new chapters this month. I'll address a couple things further down at the end of the chapter, but for now enjoy and review! :)

Chapter 9 – Hindsight

_Briarwood_

"Well Miss, I think I've told you everything I know about the rangers" Toby said with a smile, as he looked up at Angelique. The young man with her hadn't said a word since their arrival, he simply leaned against the counter surveying the other customers as they milled around the store.

"Just where might your employees be?" she inquired, "Perhaps they might know something as well"

"Oh well, Xander will be here soon, so that I can go for lunch" Toby replied with a nod, he gave a frown, "At least. He better be here soon.."

"If you'll excuse us, we have a bit of business to take care of. Though I'll be sure to come back and meet this..Xander" the young woman smiled and made her way out of the store, Dash following close behind.

As they left, he noticed a large monster outside. His skin was all green aside from two large, yellow sacks for shoulders. Toby shook his head, and made his way over to help a customer, while he waited for someone to show up for work.

_Aquitar_

The small monitor in front of Billy began to blink out, static covering the data he had been poring over. He was so intent on trying to coax the machine to work that he did not notice the figure as it crept up behind him quietly.

"Ahhh, come on and work already" he urged, fiddling with a small knob. He barely had time to react as a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Do all geniuses talk to themselves, Billy?" laughed Cestros as he leaned in to look at the monitor.

Billy gave a wry grin, "I'll let you know if I see one" he gestured at the monitor "Somethings been making this act up all day"

The Aquitan eyed the monitor, "Hmm, something interfering with the system most likely." he began to move back towards another console, tapping at it. "Communication has been cut off entirely. We can't send or receive anything"

Billy looked over at the man, "I wonder what made it go down" he thought out loud.

Cestros began to answer, though a distant boom cut him off, the room gave a small shake as a closer one rocked the building. Both mens eyes went wide, and ran for the door to check on things outside. Billy stumbled through the doorway as more explosions began to make the ground tremble beneath his feet. When he pushed himself upright, he looked in horror as swarms of ships flew over the city, sending a hail of laser blasts into the streets. Fire's had begun to start on the rooftops of several buildings, roofs beginning to crumble inwards.

"Cestros...go find the others, we need to get people to safety" Billy looked over at the other man, giving him a small nudge wondering if there even was a safe place, "Hurry! Get as many others out of here possible" he began to run in search of Cestria, looking back long enough to see the other nod and head up the street.

"I hope Andros isn't too late" Billy whispered under his breath as he looked up at the thick, clear dome that held the water out.

_Silver Hills_

Wes remained quiet from where he stood in the large dining room they had gathered in. The leader of these SPD rangers had insisted on returning to a safe place before recapping the events that had taken place in the future. He gave Jen a reassuring smile as her captain tapped his chin in thought. The story had been quite long, one ranger, Bridge had dozed off in the corner where he was seated.

"Well I must admit. I had not expected so many additional rangers to arrive here. However, I believe we will need all the help we can get, and am glad to have you" Logan finally said, nodding at the rangers who claimed to be from a place called Corinth.

"I mean no disrespect sir" began their leader, "But if we know things are going to start happening here, why aren't we out there trying to find them before they strike first?"

"Because we need a plan. We still have time to rally anyone else we can get before they strike. Maybe even strike at them first if we're lucky" the captain replied.

Bridge suddenly gave a jolt, waking instantly. Several of his teammates moved in to check on him at once. The man eyed the room as it went quiet, everyone's attention on him.

"We're too late" he said quietly "It's already begun"

_Cimmerian Planet_

Tenaya gave a sigh as she sat on the floor sharpening her new blade. The sniveling fool had not entertained her for very long, and now with him gone she was bored again. But still. This new master of hers seemed far more competent than Venjix and the others. Perhaps, just perhaps he would actually succeed. She smirked as the witch, Rita Repulsa, shuffled past her in a rush to deliver more news. Rita is a fool, she thought to herself, her ears perked up as the master called for everyone to attend him. Tenaya rose from her spot, giving a small stretch as she moved to sit at a long table. Several others quickly entered the room, rushing to seat themselves, not wanting to stall things.

His cold eyes made their way across all who were present. He made a small motion with one hand, turning to face the viewscreen as King Mondo appeared on it. "Report" he said simply, in his cold voice.

"Master, I am pleased to inform you that the entire city lays in ruins. We got what we came for, and were met with little resistance." the robot spoke with a pleased tone, he shuffled in one spot as if awaiting praise.

"Good. Continue on to your next target where you will meet up with Scorpius and his ship" he waved his hand again, the screen going dark. He regarded those that had gathered, "You have your orders, begin your work and do not fail me" With that, he strode from the room as his followers began their preparations.

_Blue Bay Harbor_

Cam carefully snuck his way through the forest used to train the students. The academy still visible behind him, bustling with activity at this time of day. He needed time to think, ever since he had been contacted by Hayley. With some luck and enough peace and quiet, he could probably have things on schedule. He found a fair sized boulder to sit on, setting up his laptop to begin work. Somewhere close a twig snapped, making him whirl around to eye his surroundings warily.

He gave a small laugh at how jumpy he'd become, turning back to his work. Within seconds two figures jumped out of the bushes in front of him, making him flail backwards.

"Hi Cam! Whatcha doing all the way out here?" yelled Kapri with excitement

"Yeah! We like saw you sneaking off, and thought we'd like, you know follow" nodded Mahrah.

"I well...I thought I'd come and work out here for a bit" he replied, slightly annoyed. He dusted himself off a bit, working to regain composure.

Kapri gave a wide smile, "Oh! What kind of work, maybe we can like, help"

"Yeah! We're like really really good with helping, just ask Sensei" added Mahrah, as she moved to peer at the computer.

"Well, thank you. But I think I've got it covered" Cam replied, as he began bringing up the needed files.

He looked over his shoulder to see the two girls pouting at him sadly. "Are you sure Cam?" Mahrah asked.

"Yeah Cam, pleeeeease" Kapri asked, pouting a bit more.

Cam wilted under the combined looks, and even more when voices spoke up from behind them.

"Awww come on Cam, have a heart. They just want to help" Shane grinned, as he and the other previous rangers arrived.

Dustin moved off to the side, covering a laugh with his hand. "Yeah dude, it's not very nice to sneak off on us like this. Just what are you up to anyways?"

Cam gave a sigh and took on a lecturing tone, "Hayley over in Reefside suggested that preparations be made, in the event Earth is attacked again. Her and the other rangers over that way believe it could happen at anytime. So. I came out here to see what I could do in getting things on our end running smoothly"

"Ok. But who, or what would attack us?" Blake piped up from his spot.

"That's the thing, Hayley said all the reports indicate monsters that have already been destroyed' Cam answered, not looking up from his work.

"What has your father said about this?" inquired Hunter as he moved up to look at the laptop, as it analyzed various data.

"That we should prepare ourselves, and keep an eye on things here. One of us should give Tori a heads up" Cam gave a grin, "But you know Mahrah, Kapri. If you want to help I'll need supplies from town, though I'm sure Shane and Dustin would love to go with you and help carry it all"

"Oh! Yay a shopping trip!" the sisters giggled, as they scrambled over to Shane and Dustin. "We are like, going to have so much fun!"

In the background, Blake turned to answer his phone, taking a few steps away from the noise. Cam began to laugh at the looks on the others faces, though it turned to horror as he saw smoke rising from the direction of the academy.

_Reefside_

Tommy spread a large map out across one table in the empty cafe. Various markings laid out across different places. He studied it closely, searching for something, anything that could help. He gave Hayley a thankful smile as she brought fresh drinks for everyone.

"I spoke to Cam, at the Ninja Academy. He seemed confident that they'll have things up and running soon" she announced as she looked over the map, adding another marking to it. "Also, there are more reports of strange creatures being seen in the outskirts of town"

"Creatures we'll deal with in time, but first we need to get our lab back up and going" Tommy said, analyzing the map from top to bottom.

"Well, perhaps we can help with the creatures" a familiar voice said from the doorway.

Tommy looked up, seeing Carter Grayson and Dana Mitchell. A grin spread across his face. "Oh man, it's really good to see you guys here" he motioned for them to join. "This is Hayley, and Ethan" he made quick introductions, as they walked over.

"It's good to meet you both" Dana smiled, as she looked down at the table, and pointed at the markings. "How bad are things looking so far?"

"Well. Pretty bad, but it could be worse" Ethan said, as he pointed out various spots. "Some places, like Angel Grove have been hit with odd occurrences, yet it never gets worse"

"While some places, remain untouched so far" Tommy added, indicating Turtle Cove, "While others seem to have an increase in sightings, like we've had"

Carter frowned at the map, "That doesn't make much sense, it's as if things are happening at random. Where's the pattern?"

Dana looked over things, "Your missing a couple spots" she said, pointing to Silver Hills, "On our way here, there was a report of several strange sightings outside of town"

Hayley added another marker with a frown, "What is it these places have in common" she murmured half to herself.

"Perhaps we should give Wes a call, see what he's heard?" Carter suggested, pulling out his phone. "Maybe he knows something we're missing"

Tommy gave a nod, "Good idea. Ethan, why don't you contact Connor and Trent, have them head back here. If they haven't found anything, we could use their help back here" he gave a small sigh as Ethan made the call.

"Tommy, did Jason say when the others would arrive here?" Hayley asked quietly.

"They should be here tomorrow night at the latest" he replied, looking up to watch Carter pace back and forth on the phone.

"Wait, what others?" Dana asked, looking back and forth between them.

"Some of my old teammates, I've been asking around to see if I can't get us to start grouping up a bit. Most of the original team will be here. A couple others that were in the country as well" he said. "I just hope they get here safely"

_Space_

Ashley gave a lazy stretch, as she lounged in her quarters. They would be arriving at Aquitar soon, she hoped that Billy would have the answer in how to cure the transformed colonists. Yet, Dru seemed to have been unaffected. Perhaps the answer lies in him. She looked over to her door as TJ and Carlos slid inside to sit with her.

"Any word on how much longer?" she asked, as they settled into their seats.

"DECA says another half hour at our current speed" TJ replied, "Though if we push ourselves, we could half the time"

Ashley gave a smile, "Good, the sooner we get there the better. How is Dru holding up?"

Carlos gave a shake of his head, "That's the odd thing to me. He seems completely alright for someone who saw what happened to his friends, even his family"

Ashley's door slide open again, her room becoming crowded as Zhane and Cassie entered. The young man shook his head, "His name isn't on the list of colonists either. At least not that I have found so far"

Ashley looked between her friends, "Well. So far. That means there's still a chance his name could be on there right?"

Cassie gave a nod, "Exactly, and everyone deals with things differently. Look at what we've been through in our time as rangers, especially at the end"

Out in the corridor, Dru peered around the corner. He leaned against the wall, wondering how much longer he'd have to put up with this facade. At least he'd soon be able to meet up with others, perhaps not soon enough if they discovered him.

_Briarwood_

The large group of rangers worked their way out of the tree connected to the magical realm. Mack shook his head, thinking traveling through trees was something he'd never get used to. He stopped a moment to help Rose as she stumbled out after him.

"Haha, careful there Rose" he grinned, as she brushed herself off.

"I don't think this type of travel would be so bad, if you didn't trip over the roots on your way out" she laughed.

The two of them looked around as they waited for Kira, who appeared moments later with her phone pressed between her shoulder and ear. She covered the mouthpiece as she thanked them. "Yeah Connor, I'm still here, no I had to be transported through a tree....yes a tree. No I'm not crazy" she said, moving away from the two.

Mack and Rose looked at each other and stifled their giggles as they moved to sit on a bench with Tori. "What are we waiting for?" Rose asked as she tried to make herself comfortable on the stone bench.

"Xander of course" Tori said, giving her mouth a small quirk. "Though something tells me we'll be waiting a long time for him" she looked over towards the Porium, giving a small frown.

Mack looked around as Adam joined them. "Something wrong Tori?" the man asked, as he stood in front of them.

"Over at the store, that..thing. It looks like its standing guard or something" Tori gave herself a small shake, "I don't know, it just seems a bit creepy, that's all"

Adam turned to stare the creature a moment. "Well. Maybe we should head inside, see if Xander ever arrived" he looked over to the tree where some of the Mystic rangers had stopped to speak with Udonna quietly.

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll go see if I can't pry Kira away from that phone" Rose said, moving towards the still chatting Kira.

Adam gave a laugh "Good luck Rose, you'll need it"

Smogger watched as the rangers huddled in their groups to stop and chat. If it could, it would have smiled at just how unprepared they were for what was to come. It watched as only one of them dared to come close. Well, it was either now or never and it had only a short time to do it's job and get out alive.

It raised it's hands with a small rumble of a laugh as it fired energy blasts just ahead of the man to get his attention. It rumbled again as it sent more green energy to slow the other rangers down. By this time the young man had regained himself and ran towards the monster, yelling something. It didn't care what he yelled, Smogger turned and ran inside the store, firing several blasts to frighten customers back. A white gas began to hiss from it's hollowed finger tips. Turning once more, it shook with anticipation as all the rangers outside had begun to run to the store. A small portal appeared, sucking the monster back to safety.

Toby ran to the window, trying to wave and warn off the others. Seconds seemed to pass like minutes, as he tried to usher frightened customers to the back of the store. He glanced over his shoulder at the last second to see someone try rushing into the store, the bell jingling one last time as the back draft ignited. Then all went black for him.

* * *

Ok. Various odds and ends.

Filling in the SPD roster is Syd (Pink), Z (Yellow), Bridge (Red), Sophie (Green), and Jack (Blue). With Sky acting as Commander.

As for the battle a couple chapters back it generally went as followed:

A large number of Cyclobots fought against the rangers. Named monsters/villains included Hydrax (vs Syd), Tomars (vs Bridge), Tenaya (vs Dillon once he arrived), Grumm, Ransik, and Frax. All the rangers were morphed, SPD upon being ambushed and the others as they joined combat.

As the fights get around this size, if not bigger I'll definately work to keep things clear on who's fighting who etc.

As far as Aquitar is concerned, there wasn't a whole lot to go by on how they live which is why I went with a domed city under the water. Ranger powers will be made clear as they come up. That should cover everything/anything for now ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

_I'm back, and with an all new chapter. Due to several things keeping me very occupied I haven't had much time to work on this story. So, to make up for it I am happy to present my biggest chapter yet. At the end of it I shall cover a few different notes. Please enjoy and review :)_

The Spread of Chaos

Drip. Drip. Drip. The monotonous sound greeted Billy as he came to. Drip. Drip. Drip. Chancing a small stretch, he suppressed a wince as pain greeted him, a jolt going through his leg. His mind raced to catch up on events. Vaguely, he recalled a building falling upon him as he desperately searched for his comrades. Drip. Drip. Drip. Still groggy, he tried to eye his surroundings with hazy vision, making out a rather dreary room. Despite all his efforts, Billy slowly fell back into unconsciousness, the only sound being a slow drip...drip...drip.

**Mariner Bay**

Ryan paced the small living quarters, there had been no word from Dana and Carter yet. Not since they had called to say they had arrived safely. A small reassurance that, and yet he hated not knowing more. Something about all this felt wrong, something. He was not sure how to explain the feeling, keeping it silent from the others until he could. Passing the floor length mirror once more, he was greeted not by his own reflection but that of Diabolico.

"Ryan. So good to see you again" the demon murmured smoothly.

"You" Ryan breathed. "What are you doing here!"

"I merely wish to help you, if you are willing to trust me" Diabolico reached out a golden hand to clasp on Ryan's shoulder.

"Trust you! Why should I after all you put me through?" He eyed the demon, shrugging out of the reflection's reach.

Diabolico chuckled, "Because. I have much to gain in doing so, and because you will need all the help you can get" He paused a moment before giving a wry grin, "Sleep on it"

Before he could respond the demon shifted into a golden whisp and flew out of the mirror, shattering it. Ryan raised his hands to shield himself from the shards as he jolted awake in his chair to the frightened looks of the other Lightspeed rangers. He looked around the room, taking it all in. As his eyes set on his father, he realized that he had dozed off during a briefing.

"I'm sorry...it's just...we have been working so hard and with training.." His face colored in embarrassment, though was saved momentarily as Miss Fairweather walked into the room.

Ryan looked over and noticed how she too had the same fatigued look to her face, dark circles under her eyes. Yet she still stood with determination somehow, the source of it revealed with her message that brought a new hope to him.

"They're ready"

**The Animarium**

Princess Shayla walked through the forest on the Animarium, Merrick close behind her. It was all so wonderful, getting to be with him again, singing to the Deer. Yet. It filled her heart with sadness to know why.

"Princess, you look so sad. Please, cheer up. Whatever it is that has woken you, I am sure that we can handle it" said Merrick, as he caught up to her.

"Oh Merrick...I am happy. Happy to see all of you again" she said, gesturing to the other Wild Force ranger as they approached the couple.

"But you are not happy because it means there is more evil?" Max asked, saying it all in a rush. "Right?"

Shayla gave a nod, "Yes...and no. I always knew that evil was around before I met all of you, and...a part of me knew there would still be evil in the world when I went to sleep again" she slowly seated herself on a bench. "However, deep down I was aware that somehow it would be alright. That there would always be Power Rangers to defend our world"

"Then...why are you so sad?" Merrick asked, sitting beside her as he peered into her eyes worriedly. "There have always been rangers to fight evil, and there always will be. Why is this different?"

"Because...because now there will be pain in the world, and I can't help. I only know of to defeat the Orgs..but somehow Master Org is alive, and I don't know who did it, or how" she gave a small shrug,

The rangers all stood there silently as the Princess' words sank in. The silence was broken by a familiar voice.

"Now now, don't be so down in the dumps. Not when you have us around" came a female voice.

"Yes! Because we, the worldly travelers are back in town and ready to help!" came a second.

Whirling to face the pair, the rangers were greeted by Jindrax and Toxica. Shayla rose from her seat, watching the mixed reactions from her friends. Taylor and Alyssa assuming defensive stances, while Cole strode forward towards them.

"You...you two came...to help us?" Shayla called out softly.

"Like I said" Jindrax replied with a flourish, "We are worldly travelers, and we know quite a bit about what's going on these days"

Toxica glided across to Cole, looking up into his eyes. "I know we may be heartless Orgs. But that was in the past. Let us help you and..perhaps in some way we can redeem ourselves for what we did to you"

Cole glanced back to the Princess with uncertainty. "Princess, what do you think?"

Shayla took a deep breath, closing her eyes a moment before nodding. "I think they deserve the chance. Let's at least hear what they have to say, and we will take it slowly from there"

**Aquitar**

Andros and Cassie slowly made their way down the ruined streets of Aquitar. From what they had seen, everything was in ruins. Buildings collapsing in upon themselves, others with jagged holes in the once domed roofs. Cassie gave a small wince, looking away as they passed another pile of rubble that covered a still body. So much destruction, so much death had occurred here. She wondered to herself,

"What if we could have helped save these people" she gave a start as Andros answered, not even aware that she had spoken the thought aloud.

"I don't think we could have saved them all, Cass. We could have tried our best...but sometimes you can't save everyone" he said sadly.

"Andros...first Centaur B, and now here. What if Earth is next? Will we be too late to get there too...what if it's already happening and..." she cut off as the thought became too much.

"I don't have all the answers...but I know this. We will save Earth from this fate" Andros looked over to smile at her, "We did it once when we defeated Dark Specter. We can do it again"

Flickers of movement caught her eye. Cassie slowed to a stop, touching Andros' arm to warn him. Again another flash of movement from further down the paved street, this time from behind a cart that lay on it's side.

"Is anybody there? We're here to help" she called down to the overturned cart. Another flash of movement, closer this time.

A female Aquitan emerged carefully, face smudged. "Who are you?" she asked as she met their eyes.

"My name is Cassie, and this is Andros. We're friends of Billy's...do you know him?" she glanced at Andros as the woman lowered her head.

"I know Billy, but myself and the others lost track of him in the attack" she raised her head again, "My name is Delphine, please come with me, we have set up a small base close by. We will speak more there"

**Silver Hills**

Bridge slammed his fist against the wall. He had looked so stupid back there, falling asleep in the middle of that meeting and having to explain how he had a 'vision' of what was going to happen. He had excused himself from the group, gathering his team to explain it more to them. He turned to face them, thankful that they at least believed him.

"Alright guys. I know how crazy it sounds, but we need to keep an eye out for this. Commander, do you have any suggestions on how we should proceed?" he looked over to his old friend.

Sky looked up from his seat, "First off...since we are no longer at home, I want you all to drop the formality. At least while we're here" he grinned. "But I do think I have a few ideas..."

"Good" said Jen, the pink ranger for Time Force. She approached the SPD rangers with a nod. "I am sorry about the Captain and what he said back there. But I think we need to take everything seriously until we can determine our situation"

She eyed the fellow rangers from the future. An odd group she had decided initially. A dog and a cat were their leader and weapons expert. An android girl named Sophie their green ranger...and then there were Jack and Z. The ex-thieves who now donned the Blue and Yellow suits. Odd indeed, and yet they were rangers. They were..family, in a way. That was good enough for her.

Jen listened as Wes gave the group a wide smile, "I know this will be hard, so many of us are used to leading our own team. But we can make this work, we have to if there's any chance of success. Now about these ideas of yours, let's hear them"

"Well" started the young man. "First of all, and I know that you Time Force rangers may not agree, but I believe that this Captain Logan of yours needs to step down. He may have lead you in the future, but things have changed"

"And just who do you suggest take over?" Jen asked hesitantly. "We need someone to lead us, and I am hesitant about messing with the order of things. Not when there's work to be done"

Sky gave a small, soothing gesturing. "I think we should. The original leaders of each team. Myself and Bridge. You or Wes, since I am unsure which of you is the proper leader, and Scott can lead his team. It's what we know best and it's what works for us. Right now having a...non ranger try and lead us, try and lead people he doesn't know is not working. As leaders, we know the skills and weaknesses of each ranger we've worked with"

Smiling at Sky, both Jen and Wes gave nods of approval. "Agreed. But I will tell him" reaching over, she gave Wes' hand a small squeeze. "Now. That still leaves us with this vision..."

Captain Logan and listened from behind the doorway as Jen and the others spun their plans. So, he was to be removed from power. After all he had done to secure her and her friends safe passage back to this horrid time, this was how she was to repay him? He growled under his breath, hurt by the lack of loyalty he was being shown. Shaking his head angrily he began to head for his quarters, he was not about to let some strangers undo his carefully laid plans. "Soon" he muttered.

Unseen by Logan, a shadow watched him. Waiting until he was long gone, the person carefully slid away to think about what they had just seen.

**Briarwood**

Chaos greeted Xander as he arrived at work, or at least what was left of the Rockporium. A charred building stood in ruins, it's neighbors blackened by the blaze that had followed the explosion. Emergency vehicles littered half the street as the firefighters worked to put out the remnants of fire. His heart sank in his chest, worry settling in as he began to push through the crowd to find his friends. Where were they? Were they alright? He spotted Madison, sitting on a bench just beyond the fringe of the mob of people.

"Madison! Maddy!" he called out, shoving free as he ran towards his friend.

"Xander!" she ran towards him, clutching him in a tight hug. The moment passed, before she promptly hit his shoulder. "Why! Why didn't you answer your phone! We tried to call you to see if you were alright!"

"I...I'm..sorry, it wasn't even with me until I left the house" he stammered, surprised at the reaction. "Madison...what's happened, is everyone alright?"

She gave a loud sniff, and scrubbed her eyes. "We came here and...there was this monster...it fired at us. Some...some of us ran to engage it and then...it ran into the store...I..." she trailed off, hugging him again.

"Hey, hey, it's going to be alright. You'll see" he murmured soothingly.

Madison stepped away from him, eyes brimming. "How can it be? He's dead"

Xander barely heard anything else as she filled him in, barely holding back the tears. Toby had still been in the store...waiting for him to get to work. His legs gave out as he sank to his knees.

"Impossible...he can't be...he's just hurt I'm sure of it. Maybe he got out in time" he began. No, said a small voice in the back of his mind. Toby is dead and you know it. He looked up as Madison reached out to help him up.

"Time to go. Udonna needs us before we can check on the others"

**The Hartford Mansion**

Andrew Hartford stood before the four familiar faces. He gave a grim smile as he gestured towards a large map of the state.

"I know all of you thought we were finished with being rangers. But it seems once again the four of you are needed. So I ask this. Will you help once again?"

Ronny took a step forward, and spoke for the group. "Mister Hartford. Is that even a question? Of course we will" she shook her head with a sigh, "You should know better by now. Once a ranger, always a ranger"

"Good. Because according to my friend, we're going to need to get everything up and running as quickly possible"

"Just...who exactly are we fighting?" piped up Will. "I mean. If we're going to do this, we should at least know that ahead of time"

Hartford hesitated before answering. "Well. That's the thing Will. It seems...monsters...that past rangers have defeated are reappearing all over the state. Now, they are a concern but so is the question of who or what brought them back" he noticed as Spencer entered, though kept focused on the rangers.

"Ok. But what about Mack and Rose? Where are they in all this, I figured Mack would already be off working on this" Will continued, "And zords, do we get those back?"

"Ah, sir" Spencer started, shuffling forward before Andrew could reply. "Zords..shall take some time to get going. However, there is a more pressing matter. I just received a call from Rose over in Briarwood" the older man furrowed his brow, "I am unsure how to say this, but it seems there was an attack that resulted in casualties"

**Angel Grove**

"C'mon Zack! Hurry up!" Kim called out to her friend as they both rushed from her car into the Juice Bar. Rain still plagued the once sunny city. Kim wasn't sure she could remember the last time the weather had been normal here ever since this apparent monsoon season had hit.

"Aw, man. I don't think I can take this rain anymore!" her friend gave a shake as they entered the thankfully dry, youth center. "Jase, you still there man?" he fiddled with his cell phone, juggling it to a different ear.

Kim chuckled under her breath as Zack wandered to a table, still talking into the phone. Ever since Tommy had called she had not been sure how to process things. Monsters returning? And why did it have to be the Pudgy Pig? Definitely gross, she thought.

Snagging a pair of drinks from the counter, she wandered over to the table and pulled out a notebook. Flipping through she traced a finger down a long line of names of old friends and other fellow rangers.

"Let's see..." she murmured to herself, half listening to Zack's end of the call. "Kat and Tanya are still in Paris..." Justin. That's the one they were here for. Scanning the page she tried to find his address in her notes.

"Jase...hey Jase? What's going on?" Zack's face lined with slight worry.

Curious, Kim slid over and pressed her ear closer to the phone. Static dominated Jason's end of the line, the sounds of fighting cutting in and out. She took a deep breath, though it caught in her throat as an explosion greeted their ears before the line went dead.

"Kim. Let's go, he needs us" Zack started, halfway out of his seat as he spoke.

"Zack..." she took a light hold of his shoulders, "No. Jason...Jason can handle himself, and he has Trini with him. Here's what we'll do" she cut off his protests,

"Call Tommy and get him to send help. Meanwhile we need to find Justin, especially since he's alone and doesn't even know what's going on. He needs us a lot more right now"

"I...fine, you're right" he flipped his cell back open, quickly working to call Tommy.

Kim gave a relieved sigh, sitting back down as she calmed herself. Her friends could handle themselves. They were going to be ok, she thought to herself. Though in the back of her mind she wondered if she made the right choice.

**Jungle Karma Pizza**

Camille paced the back room, deep in thought. Over the last week there had been many signs trouble was brewing. Then the message had came, delivered by her old master himself.

"Traitors will not survive long, Camille. Pray you chose the right side" was all he had said.

Turning on her heel, she was startled to find Jarrod watching her. She had confided in him the message, knowing that he too may be a target. Working in secret, they both had spent long hours increasing their time training, and tracking the events as they appeared. The more they had learned, the more Jarrod had begun to push her to take it to RJ.

"Camille," he started. "It's getting worse out there. You know we can't do this alone"

"I know that. But once the others are involved, there's a very strong chance any of them could be killed in this"

"They could get killed faster by not knowing. It's a risk, but they deserve the chance to decide for themselves. We need to tell RJ at least" Jarrod continued, crossing the room.

A new voice startled them both, Camille sucked in a small breath at who it was.

"Tell me what?" RJ asked in a quizzical manner, head tilting to the side as he peered over steepled fingers at them. "Tell me...about all these strange events happening across the state? About how it's escalated to an explosion?"

"I...it's not just that. Dai Shi came to me. He warned me that traitors will not survive this" Camille said, proud that she was able to discuss it without shaking anymore.

"Traitors? That would suggest there are more out there, than just the two of you then" RJ looked the two of them over a long moment. "Get the others. If a war is coming, we best be prepared"

Without another word she gave a nod to Jarrod and hurried to the task set. One thing was for certain, if she was not going to survive, she fully intended to take as many down with her possible.

**Reefside**

Carter surveyed the streets as he sped towards Jason's last known coordinates. From the sound of things he and Dana may be too late to help.

"There!" Dana called out, pointing down a side road.

Swerving to a stop, they barely took in the sight as they rushed to lend aid. Trini, backed against a wall as she fended off several clay men. Jason grappling with the pig monster they had heard so much about.

"Lightspeed! Rescue!" the couple shouted, tapping their morphers as their suits shimmered onto them.

Drawing her blaster, Dana moved forward and began to fire a series of shots at the distracted Putty Patrollers. Once she had their attention, she rushed in to close the gap, flipping her blaster into it's blade mode.

"You alright?" she asked, slashing the nearest enemy.

"With you guys here, how could we not be?" the asian woman grinned. With renewed confidence, the yellow ranger snagged a kick and tossed her attacker into a pile of barrels.

Across the road, Carter had pulled the Pudgy Pig away and sent it stumbling back. Glancing to the side he flashed the thumbs up to Jason before charging the monster with his blade. Before he could reach it, the monster gave a gurgling chuckle as a portal appeared behind it, removing the Pudgy Pig from battle.

"Next time" Carter said, turning back to the others. "Next time it won't be so lucky. How about we get you two back to Tommy"

**Wind Academy**

Blake rushed through the forest towards the academy. Finally emerging from it as he watched smoke billow in thick streaks from the burning wreckage of the main building. Students swarmed the main training area as they defended themselves against a host of strange bat like creatures. Several monsters littered the area, laughing as they took turns striking out at those who came at them.

Before he could rush in to aid, a hand caught his shoulder and pulled him back. He turned to face Cam and the others.

"What are you doing! We should be in there helping!" he exclaimed.

"I know that" Cam said smoothly as he held up a small velvet bag "But don't you think your morpher will help make a better difference in there?"

Blake gave a wide grin, reaching in to pull out his morpher, "How? When?"

"Doesn't matter right now" Shane butted in, as he reached in to hand out the rest of them. "Let's get Sensei and as many students out of there as possible"

Giving a firm nod, the rangers strapped on their morphers and shouted their battle cries.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Samurai Storm! Ranger Form!"

With a flash of light, the rangers sped into battle, drawing their blades as they slashed out at the creatures. At first, the Batlings were confused at this new flurry of attacks that were thinning their numbers.

A large monster, cackled with delight as it began to unleash it's special ability. Wind academy students began to turn to solid stone where it walked, leaving a trail of statues in it's wake. Blake gave it no warning as he appeared before it, lashing out with his thunder staff. Tapping into his ability to streak, he appeared again quickly behind it lashing out several more times until his foe finally fell to the ground.

Quickly, Blake scanned the battle field. Many had begun to help the injured to fall back where Cam and Hunter were clearing a way out, pushing back the unrelenting foes. Turning he noticed Shane and Dustin as both tapped into their powers to keep the closer monsters at bay, one appeared to be a black knight, the other a giant worm. Sheathing his staff he called out for his personal weapon, the navy antler, and streaked across the field to charge the worm. Catching it off guard, his antler released a large amount of electricity into it. Leaping backwards, he avoided the explosion of sparks that came from it's chest.

"Now! While it's down!" he called out to the others, watching as Shane and Dustin pulled out their Hawk Blaster and Lion Hammer, the air and earth rippled as his comrades released powerful blasts at the weakened monster.

The worm toppled for a moment before collapsing in a ball of fire. Several of the bat creatures flew through the air from the force of the blast. That's when Blake noticed the other monsters, including the one he had downed were beginning to fall back. Though not at a price. Many black garbed bodies littered the area, the academy stood in ruins, a charred hole replacing the front entrance.

Powering down, along with the others, Black's phone began to ring. Fishing it out of his pocket, he answered to the sound of a distraught Tori.

"Tori...Tori, what's wrong?" he asked, head still swimming from the brief battle. The news she delivered bringing him back down to earth.

**Terra Venture – Orbiting Mirinoi**

Kendrix fled through the darkened streets, searching frantically for her friends. It had all started two days ago, a flood of patients showing signs of an infection. She knew she had heard about it somewhere before, but where? That's when it had happened, those who were infected began to...mutate into bug creatures. Before they could be restrained the infection spread. Now, here she was, separated from her friends in the middle of the night.

Damon had suggested they go and retrieve their Quasar sabers, but getting out was proving to be harder than they thought. Creeping silently, Kendrix flattened herself against a wall as she peered around a corner. Just down the street a patrol of the bug creatures were stalking towards her position. Closing her eyes, she muttered under her breath and looked back to see that they had vanished. That was when she heard something behind her. Spinning, she took a defensive stance and prepared to lash out.

"Whoa! Whoa..Kendrix it's me..." yelped a startled Kai. Hands raised protectively. "I saw you creeping about but didn't want to yell out to you"

"Kai" she breathed a sigh of relief. "It's good to see you, but we need to move. There were a few coming this way but I lost them" she chanced a look back around the corner.

"C'mon, we need to get to the hanger. Damon's found us a transport but we can't wait any longer" her friend murmured.

Dusting her hands, Kendrix nodded and followed him closely. The two slowly made their way down the streets, sticking to the shadows. Every so often a swarm of the bugs would rush past, crying out as they sought their next victim. It was not until a half hour later, that Kendrix felt calmer as they slid the hanger door shut.

"There you are! I was worried about you, Kendrix" exclaimed Maya, as she gave her a tight hug.

"Yeah, it's great to see you're still you. But can we please get out of here?" piped up Damon, as he clambered onto the transport.

As Kendrix went to board, she saw Mike and Leo racing towards them. Several creatures in tow.

"Go! Go!" Leo shouted, turning to use a scavenged rifle to blast the closer bugs back.

The engines began to rev as Kendrix raced to her seat, the small ship slowly rose into the air.

"Damon! Wait! They aren't onboard yet" she yelled towards the cockpit.

Unstrapping herself, she pressed the button for the back ramp to lower. Seconds later two sets of hands grasped the edge, straining to keep hold.

"Maya, get ready to shut the ramp, Kai help me get them up!" she called over to the blue ranger as she made her way down to her friends.

"Fancy meeting you here" Leo grinned as she helped to pull him up. Shaking her head at Mike as he too gave a grin once safely on board.

Kendrix could only chuckle as they flew out of the hanger, finally safe from the threat of being infected. Making her way to the cockpit, she poked her head in.

"Everything ok Damon?" she asked quietly.

"I..yeah. I'm sorry about that...it was just a close one" he muttered, wiping his face.

"Don't worry about it" she smiled. "The important thing is we're alright, and now we can try to help change people back"

Glancing at the radar, she noticed several small blips coming towards them. "Damon...what are those?"

"Ah...more trouble...you'd better hang on" he replied, fiddling with several buttons.

Falling into her seat, she held on as the ship began to shake from the blasts. Within seconds it became apparent that they weren't going to have a good landing. Looking out the small window, she watched as they entered the atmosphere the ground rushing closer. She heard Damon give a yell as he tried to slow the ship's descent and level them off. The sound of his voice was swallowed up by the crash of the tree's around them, the sounds of the ship hitting the earth as it sent clouds of debris into the air.

Then all was quiet.

**Africa**

The golden plains shimmered before Aisha as she stood atop a large boulder that overlooked the fields of the village. All was peaceful here. This small village was a far cry from her old life in the city, every day it was hard work but well worth it. Children streamed past her with shrieks of joy as they launched colorful kites into the sky, earning a wide grin from her.

Yet. She felt as if she were needed back home. Perhaps she was just a bit homesick, missing her friends she thought to herself. The sound of footsteps approaching reminded her that she was supposed to be helping back in the village. But when she turned, it was Rocky that faced her and not one of the elders. Standing there, with his cocky grin and a pack slung over one shoulder he looked just as she remembered him.

"Rocky!" her eyes widened with joy, "Is it really you!"

He chuckled as she ran up to him, "It is, it is. Ahhh, it's good to see you again Aisha. Been far too long"

Wrapping him in a tight hug, she looked into his eyes, "While it's good to see you...something tells me you didn't come all the way to Africa just to say 'Hello', am I right?"

"I wish this was a fun trip, but...there's trouble back home. Tommy thinks it might be worse than when that Dark Specter was in town" he looked down at her, and brushed her cheek "I hate to do this. To drag you away from here, but we need you"

She flushed at his touch, and stood there quietly a long moment before returning her gaze to him. "It will be hard leaving this place...but if I am needed, then I will answer that call and help"

**Paris**

Kat and Tanya hurried through the airport as they sought out their gate. The former pink ranger lead the way, as they weaved in and out of small clusters of people. The call from Tommy had been hard for her, the way things were and now to get a call out of the blue with this kind of news. Tanya had been nothing but supportive of her decision to return to America, even cutting her vacation short so that they could get back sooner.

Minutes later the two women settled into their seats as the captain came over the intercom with his usual message. Kat sadly looked out the window, at the city she was going to be leaving behind and that she had called home.

A nudge from Tanya pulled her from her thoughts, "Hey, it's alright. We'll be back here in no time, you can count on it"

She turned to smile at Tanya, "You're right. Maybe some of the others will come back with us as well"

As the plane began to roll down the runway, Kat peered out the window once more. A streak of movement in the sky caught her attention. Then several more streaks flew past. Odd...she thought. I wonder what those are.

"Hey..Tanya, take a look at these" she said, adjusting herself so that they could both peer out the window.

The plane shuddered as it began to level off in the air. "Take a look at what?" she asked. Her face a mixture of confusion and curiosity.

The streaks of movement slowed, just long enough for the two to make it out. A group of silver ships, the wings equipped with cannons.

"Oh god" Kat breathed, as the ships began to open fire on the city. All she and Tanya could do was watch as their plane rumbled off. The sounds of explosions heard over the dull roar of the engines.

**Corinth**

Dr. K sighed at the terminal she was working at, the base largely empty as they worked with a skeleton crew. Vasquez gave her a grin from her own terminal.

"Too quiet for your liking Doctor?" the woman asked.

"Much" she replied, tapping her work pad.

No sooner had they spoken, alarms began to blare followed by the rumble of the building as it shook.

"What on earth..."

"K! What is going on here!" the Colonel barked as he rushed into the room.

"It appears that Venjix has...left behind one of his warriors" she reported, honing in on the robot as it smashed it's way through the halls of the base.

She barely noticed as Corporal Hicks hurried to the work station next to her, and began unlocking the doors of all things.

"Corporal! What do you think you are doing!" she hurried over, pushing him aside as she attempted to undo his damage.

A metallic voice answered her, "He's doing what he was programmed to. Or were you unaware that Venjix has placed hybrids here in your precious city?"

Before she knew what was happening, Vasquez had drawn her weapon and aimed it at the Colonel. Hicks quickly recovered, moving to restrain Truman with a set of handcuffs.

"What do you want?" she asked, glaring at the robot.

"You. I was left behind to ensure the rangers had followed. But I am sure my new master shall reward me if I bring him the two of you to use as he pleases."

A shiver ran down her spine as the new enemy and his brainwashed partners began to laugh. The last thing she remembered was the blow to her head, before she crumpled to the floor unconcious.

_General things of note. Due to the Sentinel Knight reactivating Tori, Kira and Adam's powers I can only assume it goes for all of them. Even then, Cam has been shown in the previous chapter to be busy working on getting everything up and running, as has Hayley and Miss Fairweather. Corinth scene, this was a result of my working on this fic and having the RPM rangers go back in time before I was aware there had been a new General added in. By now the majority of the rangers are up and running. This chapter was my way of updating what's been happening in all the locations we've been to, as well as getting other rangers caught up to speed._

_Monsters included in this chapter are:_

_Weaveworm/Scorpina's pet worm - From the first season of MMPR, and is the first monster to be destroyed. One down, a lot to go._

_Pudgy Pig with a small group of Putties. - The Putties used here were the basic Rita Repulsa variety. Zedd's will most likely replace these in future chapters._

_Clawbster - From Mystic Force. This one was taken down by Blake, but surived. Is able to turn people to stone as demonstrated in this chapter._

_Knasty Knight - From MMPR season 1. This is the Knight that is present during the Wind Academy attack._

_Batlings - A small note. I attempted to refer to them as Batlings when they were not being seen through Blake's PoV. Hoping it worked well enough._

_Barillian Bug - While the original was not seen on screen, it was the cause of the widespread infection on Terra Venture. First seen in Space._

That should cover everything for a now. Hoping to get the next installment up and in the works as soon possible.


End file.
